The Witness
by Runaway Shadow
Summary: Jaina’s getting strange dreams of murder. Dreams that come true. When she investigates she discovers things better left buried. The recieves help from someone. NJO-AU (Jaina/Kyp) COMPLETED


[B] THE WITNESS [/B]  
  
  
b Time frame: /b Pre Vector Prime, AU story  
b PG rating: /b 13  
b Disclaimer: /b I don't own Star Wars or the main characters. I do own the characters I made up…hehehehe.  
b Story line: /b Jaina's getting strange dreams of murder. Dreams that come true. When she investigates she discovers things better left buried.  
b Author's notes: /b As you already saw, this story is AU, the Vong invasion is never going to happen is this story, therefore Chewie is alive, Anakin will never die as do many others!  
  
  
  
B DRAMATIS PERSONAE /B  
  
  
Jaina Solo; Jedi Knight (female human)  
Jacen Solo; Jedi Knight (male human)  
Anakin Solo; Jedi Knight (male human)  
Leia Organa Solo; Republic Ambassador (female human)  
Han Solo; captain, [i] Millennium Falcon [/i] (male human)  
Luke Skywalker; Jedi Master (male human)  
Mara Jade Skywalker; Jedi Master (female human)  
Kyp Durron; Jedi Master (male human)  
  
  
  
b i There is a select group  
A group that is specialized   
Specialized in the art of killing others  
They make sure nobody notices their artwork  
They were good, nobody knew  
Until now… /b /i   
  
  
B CHAPTER ONE /B  
  
  
iThe present…/i  
  
The sun was shining through the small window of my cell. I startled me. I had not seen the sun in quite a while now. On this planet, Manos, it mostly rained for days at a time. And rain was so depressing, especially if you're cooped up in a little cell with no space to stretch you legs appropriately. So when the sun was shining it was a gift, a gift of hope. And Force do I need hope. I tried to remember the last time I saw the sun, but I quickly stopped. But it was too late. A wave of memories washed over me like I had been standing in the pouring rain for days. I went to lie down on a small bed in the corner of the cell, not that it could be called a bed, it were just some rags. I curled up in a ball. [i] All the things I should've said, but never said. All the tings I should've done but never did. [/i] And so I lay like that for a while. Thinking of what my life had become. Thinking of what I should do now. I though of my options, but either way the chance of getting out was small to none. Oh sure, I could escape anytime I wanted to, but what good would come from that? I refuse to live my life running.   
  
After a while I walked over to the barred door and yelled for a guard. I didn't know who was on duty, they changed that every day. They couldn't have a prisoner getting too attached to a guard. After a few minutes of yelling a guard finally came. As I suspected I didn't know him. He was thin with a pale skin and dark hair. His black uniform didn't fit him at all.   
  
"What do you want?" he snarled. "I've better things to do than talking to a prisoner."  
  
"I bet you do," I answered him. "What I need is a holo recorder."  
  
He laughed. "A holo recorder?" He laughed so hard I thought he was going to burst. "You aren't in the place to ask for anything."   
  
"It's to tape my confession, you useless piece of bantha brain!" The laughing stopped and he now looked like he'd been hit in the face. I think I surprised him.   
  
"I'll go ask my superiors," he said, his voice now softer than before. With that he walked out of my view.  
  
New travels fast in this prison. Three times a guard came to take a look through the barred door. They looked at me as if I was replaced by something they'd never seen.   
I recognized the look in their eyes. It was one of victory. They'd broken me.  
  
  
  
It took two days for a guard to come with a holo recorder and some papers I needed to sign in order for my confession to be legal.  
The guard set the recorder down on the bed. Physical contact was not allowed. Not even to hand a recorder.  
  
I remember the first day they brought me here. I thought it strange that they used guards in stead of droids to guard prisoners. But then again there weren't much droids on this planet. I snapped myself back to the present, plenty of time to go past walking when I tape what they call 'the confession'.   
  
I stared at the holo recorder. I was a small, black thing. I stared at it for a while, thinking of where to start. When I was ready I picked up and pushed the rec. button.   
  
i I'm Jaina Solo, daughter to Han and Leia Organa Solo, sister to Jacen and Anakin Solo, Niece to Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker and this is my confession. i  
  
  
[B] CHAPTER TWO [/B]  
  
  
[i]One year ago…[/i]  
  
[i] I heard the shot even before I realized where I was. The sound of blaster fire startled me and I wanted to look for cover, but I realized I couldn't. I was an observer. I looked around and saw I was in a bed room, a children's room to be exact. In the bed, set under a big window with purple curtains was a little girl. She couldn't be older than 6 years. "Mommy, Daddy," I hear her say with a frightened little voice. Poor thing, she must b scared out of her mind. I wanted nothing more than to walk over and put my arms around her and tell her everything would be alright. The little girl got out of her bad and walked slowly to the door. "Mommy," she called again. "I'm scared, please come get me mommy," She now opened the door and started walking faster down the hallway. "Stop!" I screamed. "Go back into your room." But it was no use, she couldn't hear me. All I could do was to follow her. Suddenly a man, at least I think it was a man, stepped from behind a big grey closet. The little girl screamed. "Run, run away!" I screamed again. I tried with all my might to reach out to the girl, to let her know I was here, but no matter what I did I couldn't reach her. "Now now," the man said "There's no need for screaming little girl." He was tall, very tall. He had blond hair and grey eyes. He was just plain creepy, no matter how nice he tried to play.   
He started to walk towards the little girl who reacted by stepping away from the man.   
"Come, come, no need to be scared. What's your name little girl."   
"I want my mommy," she answered him.   
"They are alright. There was a fight so they sent me to get you. I helped them you see, just like I'm helping you now. It's not safe here. If you come with me I'll take you to your parents," he said with a voice as sweet as sugar.  
  
What a creep. I wanted nothing more that hit him for scaring the little girl. What was this? Why couldn't I help her? As I looked at the girl I saw she had a look of confusion on her face. The man saw it too.  
  
"They told me you're a smart girl," he said "And that you wouldn't believe me. So your mother gave her necklace as proof that they sent me to get you." He held a silver necklace up with a letter hanging from it. It was a U with a little heart around it.  
  
"Hey that's my mother's," The little girl reacted.  
  
"See! Now do you believe me? It's not safe her. Come with me and I'll take you to her," he said. He remained calm with a friendly face.   
  
"Uh, I guess so," the little girl said, now taking a few unsure steps toward the man.   
No, don't I, screamed again. Don't go with him, don't believe him!  
It was hopeless; there was nothing I could do.  
  
The creep picked her up half was and took her in his arm. "It will be alright. You'll be with them soon," he comforted the girl.   
  
All I could do was to follow them. I did just that when I saw something glimmer in the small light. A knife!!!   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. [/i]  
  
  
  
"Jaina! Jaina wake up!" I shot up from the bed I was lying on and looked straight into the worried face of Kyp Durron. "He killed her!"  
"Jaina, relax, you just had a bad dream," He said. "Take a deep breath."  
  
"No," I objected, "It was more than a dream, it seemed so real."  
  
"Was it a vision?" he asked, his voice more serious now.   
  
"I'm not sure. I need to think about this, "I said to him.   
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.   
  
I nodded. Though it was a bit irritating, I appreciated his concern. I looked at him as he got up and started to walk toward the door. "Thanks."  
  
He looked at me strange, but didn't say anything. He was just about to open the door when he turned around. "Don't keep it all to yourself," Then he opened the door and walked out.   
  
Strange, Kyp Durron getting sensitive. That's new. But I had other things on my mind, like that dream, or was it a vision? I didn't know what to think. But every time the image of the little girl flashed in my mind. I had to find out what it was. But first things first. I have to get cleaned up. So I walked towards the fresher. After that I would go into meditation, maybe I would get some answers.  
  
[B] CHAPTER THREE [/B]  
  
  
[i]The present...[/i]  
  
I turned the holo recorder off. The memories were painful. I needed a break.  
That was the first time I had a vision. It was horrible, but so were the others. But this one was the fist in a long row and it was the most horrible one.   
I walked around the small cell to stretch my legs before returning to the bed. The guards were most likely standing outside listening in. I could at least sense two of them standing outside on either side of door. But I didn't care.  
  
I turned on the holo recorder again.  
  
  
[i]The past...[/i]  
  
After a nice refreshing shower I went to find my father. Since we were still in hyperspace, at least for another three days, I would most likely find him working on [i] the Falcon [/i] or relaxing in the rec room. Given the fact that it was early I chose the last option. On arrival I saw I was right. He was sitting at a table eating breakfast   
They were talking, but I was to far away to hear what they were saying. But my guess was they were discussing the mission. I was on a mission with Kyp and my father to stop some slave traders in the system of Wiralix. It was also intended to find information on this network of smugglers. For this mission dad had painted [i] the Falcon [/i] a dark shade of blue and sent Chewie on a vacation to his family recognition. We had also changed our appearance. As of now I had black hair and light blue eyes, and I wore black clothes. My alias was [i] Diara Lexior [/i]. Kyp, now that was hilarious, had a light blond hair and brown eyes. In stead of customary Jedi robes he also wore black clothes. His alias, and I thought that one up just to tease him, was [i]Jasil Morhar[/i]. My father on the other hand, that was a complete work of art. He usually brown hair was now striped with green and red. His eyes were now grey. I don't think I'll ever get this image of the two of them out of my mind. His name temporary changed to[i] Garad Tylin [/i]. We were supposed to be smugglers who were looking for a gig and loads of cash.   
  
"It's never going to work," I heard Kyp say.  
  
"Are you the former smuggler here or am I?" my father replied.  
  
"What is never going to work?" I asked  
  
"Morning Honey," my father said and gave me a hug. "Are you feeling better? Kyp told me about you having a bad dream."  
  
"I'm okay, dad," I said to him and shot an angry look at Kyp. He shrugged and changed the topic by saying; "Your father and I were just discussing the best way to approach [i] Xilar Darkin[/i]"   
  
Xilar Darking was the leader of this band of smugglers. He leads them with an iron hand. He kills anyone who gets in his way. He also doesn't trust anyone. That was the primarily reason the Jedi were asked for this mission. To get trough to Xilar and win his trust. Han was asked for his experience as a smuggler. He had first refused, but when he heard Jaina would also be going, he was persuaded. I had laughed at this. He never acted like this with Jacen or Anakin.  
  
"Your father seems to think a direct approach is better than to wait him out until he hears who we are," Kyp continued.  
  
"And I should know, shouldn't I," Han argued. "What do you think, honey?" He looked at me.  
  
I sat down at the table before I answered. "We need to be careful, this Xilar doesn't trust anyone. I think it would be better to wait, check out our surroundings before going to Xilar. A direct approach might blow our cover."  
  
My father looked at me accusingly. "You're supposed to be on my side," he said  
  
"Hey, you asked my opinion!" I said with a smile.  
  
"Alright, alright. I suppose you two are right"  
  
I turned to see Kyp smiling. "Now, can I finally get something to eat?" I said and both men laughed.  
  
  
[i] the present...[/i]  
  
I was still recording when my cell door was suddenly thrown open. A big guard stepped in and walked halfway into the cell. He pointed at me and said; "Jaina Solo?"  
  
Like he didn't already know that, but I played along. "Yes, I'm Jaina Solo. How can I be of service?" I said me a semi sweet voice.  
  
"You're to come with me" he said with an angry tone in his voice. Didn't like to play I guess.  
  
I got up and another guard came to put stuncuffs on.   
  
"Mind to tell me where we're going?" I asked.  
  
"You'll see when we get there," was his reply.  
  
  
  
[B] CHAPTER FOUR [/B]  
  
  
I was taken to a small interrogation room on the other side of the prison. Though nobody who accompanied me said a word, it was nice to stretch my legs. When we arrived at the interrogation room a guard took my stuncuffs off and I was roughly pushed inside.  
There was no one there yet so I sat down in one of the chairs and waited. As I suspected I didn't have to wait very long. The door opened and a woman stepped inside. She had long blond hair and an icy look in her eyes that suggested this was not going to be a nice normal conversation. She gave me a cold stare and said: "Jaina Solo?"  
  
I raised my brows and said: "Like you didn't already know."  
  
She didn't take that very well because she stepped forward and slapped me in the face. "I won't take this. You'll answer my questions."  
  
Something inside me said I was not going to be in charge of this conversation. It would be a good idea not to cause trouble , especially if she slapped me for this. "Yes, I'm Jaina Solo."  
  
"Good. You arrived here one month ago. Is this correct?"  
  
"Yup, today is my one moth anniversary." I said to her, staring directly in her cold eyes.  
  
I wondered if she was going to slap me again, be surprisingly she didn't. However I did sense it would be best not to push her, this woman was dangerous. Fighting her would definitely not improve my position here.  
  
"Is it also correct you first refused to confess?" she continued.  
  
"Yup,"   
  
"And you're now recording a confession?"  
  
This was a really boring conversation, the whole prison knew. I doubted she didn't, but I answered nonetheless. "Yup."  
  
"Why did you wait?" she asked in a flat tone.  
  
I smiled slightly, a change in the conversation. "Because I didn't feel like confessing at the time."  
  
She turned quickly and slapped me across the face again, twice. "Do not play with me, young woman. I thought I made that clear!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not playing here! I'm telling the truth!" I said with a tone in my voice that matched hers.  
  
"Then explain yourself"   
  
"I have no hopes of getting out of this place, but I do want people to know what happened and if I keep my mouth shut that will never happen," I said.  
  
She suddenly had a softer look in her eyes. She looked at me for several moments before saying; "Alright. That's all, for now." She walked towards the door and called for the guards. They opened the door for her. She suddenly turned around and looked at me again. "You should know your family is putting quite a fight up to get you released," she said and then walked away.  
  
"I know," I whispered.  
  
Jacen and Anakin, even uncle Luke and aunt Mara occasionally reached for me trough the Force. Sometimes thought they were sending words, but I couldn't make them out, the distance was too great. Most of the time I shut them out. It was just too painful. But even know when I was slapped I could feel their fear for me. Even Kyp reached out to me and I could feel his concern. Oh Force, how I missed them…  
  
The guards came back in to take me back to my cell.  
  
[B] CHAPTER FIVE [/B]  
  
  
[i] the past… [/i]  
  
  
The journey to the system of Wiralix went without troubles. I was relieved when we were finally there. The Falcon was getting a bit crowded. Everywhere I went I ran into Kyp. And somehow that began to be annoying. So the last two days of hyperspace I decided to do some meditation. I still hadn't figured out what that dream meant. But I soon found that out when I watched the holo news the last night in hyperspace.   
  
I was reviewing some of the mission stuff in the rec room when I heard the voice of a Corellian News Reader.   
  
[i]"This is Corelia's Independent News and I'm Virgyil Mowdas."  
With today the horror story of the triple murder on Beldas in the Royol System.   
  
There the family Flar was horrible murdered by unknown persons. Elzas Flar, a 33 year old male who was head of the Zinas food factory, was murder with multiple stab wounds along with his 29 year old wife Marh en their 6 year old daughter Flour. The family was found yesterday. There're no leads as to who committed this horrible murder and why…  
  
Next on CIN… [/i]  
  
  
I didn't hear the rest of the news. I was staring openmouthed at the picture of the murdered girl they showed on the news. I knew her. That was the little girl I saw in my dream. She looked so sweet in the picture. Not at all like the last image that flew in my mind. Just before…  
  
Then I realized what it meant. I saw the murder bore it happened. I saw… I could've…  
All sorts of thought flew around in my mind. But only the last one got to me. Really got to me. I could've stopped it. I could've stopped that guy from killing the little girl. Stopped him from killing Flour Flar.   
  
Apparently I was still staring at the screen 15 minutes later, when Kyp walked in along with my dad. I didn't notice them. Only when my dad laid a hand on my shoulder and asked; "Jaina, are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost!"  
  
I looked at him, still struck with realization and said; "I think I might have."  
  
I couldn't stay here and had to get some air. So I ran out of the rec room leaving a surprised and worried Han and Kyp behind.   
  
  
We arrived in the docking bay 666. I had a strange feeling about it, but pushed it away. My father was still looking at me strange. He'd tried to talk to be about last night, but every time I'd waved his worries away. Kyp had also tried to talk, but he I wasn't ready. I wanted to figure this out on my own.  
  
It was quite busy in the space port. All sorts of species walked, well some crawled, around. Doing whatever it was that they did. They were certainly not noticing us. When we got of [i] the Falcon [/i], which was now [b] The blood of tales [/b], we were greeted by an official who checked our papers and then quickly left us alone.  
  
Now we were walking around, checking out the neighborhood. Trying not to attract any attention, but a t the same time get noticed by the ones in control of the place.  
We were just walking across a park when I felt something tingle in the back of my neck. Something wasn't right. My hand went instinctively to my side, to get my lightsaber, but I realized we'd decided not to bring them. If we did, I could compromise our identities.   
  
So Jaina, what do you think of this place?" I heard my father ask. "It reminds me of the old days."  
  
He looked at me, but I didn't seem to notice. I mumbled something in reply.  
  
We were standing in a small park with a children's playground. There weren't too many people around. What's a park doing in a place like this? Oh well, there are stranger things, I thought to myself. But something doesn't fit.   
Looking around the answer came to me. There was a sniper in a tree 5 meters to my right. I flashed a look at Kyp but saw he was busy talking to my father.   
  
The next minutes felt like forever. All at once I realized who he was aiming at. I guy in a fancy clothes with a little boy on his lap, sitting on a small bench two meters to my left.   
I was never going to able to stop the sniper in time, so I yelled, "Everybody get down, now!" and ran toward the guy and the little boy. I vaguely heard the sound of a blaster rifle firing. As I made a jump for them I felt a sharp pain shooting up from my shoulder to my lower neck. I hit the guy and the little boy and the bench felt backwards from the impact. As we fell I could hear a shout in my mind screaming my name. [i] Jaina!!! [/i]   
I realized it was Kyp. But I didn't have time to think about it now.  
  
I suddenly snapped out of it and heard the ongoing sounds around me. People screaming in fear, searching for cover. The sound of blasters being fired all over the place. Everyone was shooting at everybody and everyone around. They don't realize it was a sniper, I thought. Well, not everybody, Kyp had. He reached out with the Force and yanked the shooter from tree and threw him on the ground hard enough for him to loose consciousness.  
  
I became aware of the fact I was still holding the guy down and shielding the little boy with my body. The man had a look of terror in his eyes and was reaching for the boy. Must be his son. I became aware of another fact and that was the boy was covered in blood. Fear settled itself in my stomach and my eyes search for a wound, but I realized it wasn't the boy who was bleeding, but it was me. When realization struck me I began to tremble and felt suddenly very weak, but I wasn't feeling any pain. How was that possible?  
  
A few minutes later the blaster fire stopped. I search for my father and Kyp and was relieved when I saw the run over, they looked alright. Then everything began to be a blur. I saw their worried faces, but they looked so far away. For a short moment I was aware of the fact that Jacen was reaching out to me trough the Force. Then I felt myself falling to the ground, but I drifted into blackness before I hit the ground…  
  
  
  
  
[b] CHAPTER FIVE [/b]  
  
  
The first thing I noticed when came more or less to my senses was the incredible pain in my left shoulder. It felt like I was stung by a thousand needles. Not to mention the rest of my body. I ached all over,  
  
The second thing I noticed was a soft voice calling my name over and over. I recognized it as Kyp's.   
  
"You are not supposed to call me that," I said, my voice not louder than a whisper.  
  
"I don't care," was his reply, also not much louder than mine. I tried to come to my full senses, but it felt like everything in my body was malfunctioning. A second later Kyp's worried face came into view.   
  
"How long have I been out of it?" I asked him  
  
"Three days. Force, Jaina, don't ever do something like that again. Have you got any idea how much you scared me? Not to mention your father. I… We though we were going to loose you."  
  
Three days. It didn't feel like that. I noticed how his voice was full of concern. That wasn't like Kyp at all. I slowly remembered what happened, but it wasn't fast enough. "What happened?" I asked   
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"Bits and pieces. I remember…" I started before it hit me full force. Everything that happened in the park came back to me. Including the man and the little boy.  
  
"The boy," I yelled and tried to get up. Which was a bad idea; it only made my body hurt more. Kyp stopped me anyway and pushed me back on the bed.  
  
"The boy is fine. Not a scratch," he said. He had his hands on my shoulders. As if he suddenly realized he pulled them back.  
"If it hadn't been for you they would be dead now."  
  
I took it all in. "Who were they?" I asked him  
  
"The man is Faroyk and the boy Marxas. They are the relatives of a man who worked for one of the big guys. His ship blew up while loaded with stuff. Now they want their money back. Faroyk blew them of. Said he wasn't responsible for his brother. They hadn't spoken in years. But they, they being Zarlak and his 'associates', wanted their credits back. One way or the other. When Faroyk kept ignoring them they decided to kill him. If they couldn't have their credits, he couldn't have his life." Kyp told me. He kept his voice low so no one could hear us.  
  
"What now," I said. "He lives."  
  
"Yes, he does, thanks to you. The Wiralix authorities are looking in on it." He said.  
  
I sighed. I was tired. Really really tired, but I didn't want to sleep. We were on a mission.   
  
Kyp probably sensed my worries and said; "Don't worry; it's all taken care of. You should get some rest. I'll go get your father; he's talking to the doctors in the hallway."  
  
He started to walk away, but stopped and turned around to face me again. "I glad you're awake. You had me worried you know," he tried to saw it lightly but failed. He looked at me again. He looked like he'd been awake for days.  
  
The he suddenly leaned over and kissed me lightly before walking out of the room.  
  
Now I couldn't sleep for sure. What was that for?   
  
  
[b] CHAPTER SIX [/b]  
  
  
It was three days later and was finally dismissed from the hospital. I had spent most of the time in a healing trance. My father had put up quite a fight to get me in a bacta tank, but whatever he tried it didn't work. All the bacta tanks on this planet were occupied. Seems there are a lot of fights here. But I was out now, under the watchful eyes of two men who were acting way to overprotecting. In the beginning it was funny, but now it was getting irritating. So to get away from them I went to the [i] The Falcon [/i] to do some meditation and to figure out a way to get close to Xilar Darkin. I'd left my father and Kyp in the hotel we were staying at. Well, hotel, it was more a bug hole. Every type of disgusting vermin could be found there. But it was all part of the mission so I had no other choice then to stay there.   
  
"Diara Lexior?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned to see a big middle aged man walking towards me quickly.   
  
"Who wants to know," I said looking at him.   
  
The man gave me a smug smile before answering. "Horas Graff, I work for Xilar Darkin. And he wants to talk to you."  
  
The man came closer. I decided not to give in so easily. "So, good for him," I said. I started to walk away, but the man grabbed my arm and pulled me in the opposite direction. "You don't understand," he said while staring straight ahead. "Xilar Darkin wants to talk to you."  
  
"So you keep saying."  
  
"And when Xilar Darkin wants to talk to someone, you don't refuse."  
  
"So I guess this means I have to cancel the nice hot bath I planned to take."  
  
"I guess so,"   
  
Graff still had me by the arm and led me into some back alley streets. I didn't like this, but it a better opportunity to meet Xilar wouldn't come along. I only hoped it was going to be a positive one. But just to make sure I opened my Force bond with Kyp and let him know what had happened. I could sense his confusion, but I could also feel he was anxious to follow. What were up with that, first the kiss, and now the worry? But this was now time to think about that. Because I didn't want them to follow me and let him know not to. I could sense he was against it and I laughed. Oops, bad idea, I thought.  
The man gave me a weird look.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Have you taken a good look at yourself lately? Those clothes you're wearing, they're totally out. Have you considered to shop sometime? I could give you some fashion advice, if you want," I said, giving him my most sincere look.  
  
I don't think he liked my idea, but he didn't say anything just pulled me along harder.  
  
Kyp had sensed to whole think and I sensed him laughing. [i] Fashion advice? [/i] he sent me. [i] I had to think of something to say! [/i] I shot back. [/i] Now quit you're worrying and I'll be back before you know it. [/i]  
  
[/i] Just be careful! [/i] was his reply.  
  
I almost laughed out loud again, but contained myself at the last moment. [i] Yes daddy! [/i] I sent back before I closed the Force bond. I know it wasn't fair, but I couldn't help myself. Men!  
  
I was pulled out of my thought by the man saying; "We're here."   
  
He pushed me in a storage building. Inside were two Bothan guards. They didn't give us any attention and we continued walking along in the dark corridor. At he end of the corridor was a steel door. Graff pulled out a pass and pushed it somewhere in the wall. A green light lit up and the door opened.   
The man pushed me inside.  
  
And some inside it was. I came into a big room that was richly decorated. At two points in the room Twi'lek girls were dancing and there were all sorts of species sitting at expensive looking tables playing sabbac. A soft music played. In the middle of the room was a sort of throne. Sitting on that throne was no other than Xilar Darking.   
  
He pulled his attention from his present business and looked at us. "Ah, Graff. I see you found Diara Lexior. "Thank you, you can go now," he said to Graff.  
  
Graff let go of my arm and went back the way he came. Xilar took a long look at me before saying; "Diara Lexior, I'm glad you came. We've got some business to take care of." He got up and started to walk to the other side of the room, his guards following him.  
  
When I made not attempt to move, he said; "If you'll follow me please."  
  
Somehow I think this is a bad idea, I though. But I followed him anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[b] CHAPTER SEVEN [/b]   
  
  
Boy, this guy is creepy, I thought to myself. It's like a sign going on and of saying creep, creep, creep. But I kept my mouth shut and pretended to be very interested.  
  
He led me towards a sort of conference room and showed me to seat. Okay so he is a hospitable creep. At least he didn't stink.   
  
"I apologize for the way you were brought here, but you have to understand. In my line of business you have to be very careful who you talk to.   
  
I nodded. Off course I understood. It's is the difference between prison and freedom.   
  
He continued. "Would you like a drink?"   
  
"No thank you," I answered. "I don't want to sound rude, but why am I here. I take it it's not for the fun."   
  
"I like you, you cut right down to business," he said with a curt smile. "You're my kind of woman."  
  
I resisted the urge to give one of those smart comments. I hope this isn't going to be a long conversation. I looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Right," he said. "Business." I asked you to come here, because I like you to work for me, security. I heard all about your little adventure, saving that man and his son. I didn't know them, but I did know the sniper. And he's one of the best. He has 780 confirmed kills on his name, and a lot more unconfirmed. No one ever caught him before."  
  
I took a better look at Xilar. A man in his thirties, tall, light brown hair, grey eyes. And at the looks of it, he cared about his appearance. His file had said he was a pilot. Not bad. If he wasn't such a bad guy, I would've liked him. I think.  
  
"I didn't exactly catch him, my partner did that. I only prevented him from killing anyone." I said.  
  
"Yes, yes, that's true, but you did notice him before anyone did. How did you notice him?" he suddenly asked. He looked suspicious this time.  
  
I needed to be careful on this one. He can never know Kyp and I are Jedi. I sure hope he doesn't know what Kyp did to him. "I've a knack for security. I was just checking out the neighborhood and it was kind off hard not to notice him in that tree. He could've found a better firing spot." As I said this to him, I looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"He could've, but if it wasn't for you he would probably have gotten away with it." Xilar said.   
  
Xilar nodded to the guards and they left the room. Either he likes me, or those guards are getting the firing squad. I didn't sense anything unusual so it was probably the first one.   
  
"So, how about that offer? I could use a woman like you, Lexior. That is, if you haven't already got a job." He continued.   
  
This would get us in, but I also had Kyp and Han to think off. They couldn't stay here doing nothing. That wouldn't go unnoticed. "If I only had myself to think about, yes." I said. "But I work in a team. You heard how it went with the sniper. I got to the man and boy, my partner to the sniper." Uh oh. Don't give him any thoughts now, I thought.   
  
"Yes, interesting," he said and gave me a curious look.   
  
For a moment I thought I ruined everything, but then he said. "I suppose, I could hire them also. You see, these are dangerous times. You know what line of work I'm in and there are a lot of… people who don't like it. But there's also a power struggle. Some think I'm getting too powerful and think I should be removed. And by removed I mean they're not going to give a nice pension and forget all about me."  
  
"I see what you mean. We're very skilled in what we do, Mr. Darkin. And I can provide you with references, if you're interested." I said to him. I didn't brag about that. Before we left, the NRI had given us false papers. They'd provided us with everything we might need on this mission.  
  
"Yes, I'm interested. Can you and your men come by sometime tonight? That way we can meet and discuss the details."  
  
"Agreed," I said and stuck my hand out. He took it and shook it gently.   
  
"Graff will see to it you get where you need to be. He'll also provide you with a comlink. That way he can pick you all up tonight."  
  
I nodded. This seemed like a nice creep. If it wasn't for all the bad things he'd done.   
  
He pushed a button and the guards appeared again. "Take her to Graff. And tell him to give her a comlink," he instructed them.  
  
"It was nice doing business with you," I said to him before walking away with the guards.  
  
"Same here," he said. "Oh, Lexior, one more thing."  
  
I stopped and turned around. "Yes."  
  
"This team of yours, how did you meet up?" he asked.  
  
Uh oh. We didn't really count on this. Me getting shot was a good, well sort of, it got us this job, but it didn't give us a chance to properly think up a plan. Well, I just have to make it up along the way. "Garad Tylin is the captain of the blood of tales. He raised me after my parents were killed while smuggling some goods. And Jasil Morhar, well he's my fiancé." I said. "And that's how we got to become a team."  
  
"Interesting, I'll see you tonight Lexior." He said before closing the door behind me.  
  
The guards escorted me to Graff. Did I really just say that? Kyp as my fiancé? He's never going to let me forget this one, I thought.   
  
You got yourself into this Solo, so deal with it, I scolded myself.  
  
  
  
[b] CHAPTER EIGHT [/b]  
  
  
Kyp looked like someone hit him square in the face. Then a big smile appeared on his face. "You said we were what?"  
  
"You heard me the first time," I said to him. I tried hard not to let embarrassment flush my face, but seeing the amusing look on Kyp's face it wasn't working.  
  
"And he bought all this?" It was the first time my father spoke since I returned. I could see he wasn't very happy with the situation.   
  
"Yes he did. He wants us to come over tonight to discuss the details. He gave me a comlink so that guy can pick us up." I told my father.  
  
He seemed to consider this. "Okay. We'll go over tonight. I'll go let the NRI know about our progress." I could see he tried hard not to smile. "We better all act our part."  
That comment gave Kyp another laughing fit, which really annoyed me. "Alright, alright, you had your fun. I'm not too happy with it, but it was the best I could think of at the moment. We didn't discuss this part of the mission yet," I said to him.  
  
He gave me another amusing look. "Now whose fault was that?"   
  
I rolled my eyes. "You are impossible," I said and left the room.  
  
"You don't think we should practice first?" he shot after me.  
  
I slammed the door as an answer. I need some sleep. All this explaining is really tiring.   
  
  
[i] I saw him cut the woman, not deep but enough make the woman scream even harder. This time the scream was not only filled with fear but also with pain. With a shock the realization dawned to me. I'm dreaming again, just like last time. An image of the little girl flashed before my eyes. This time I was not in a house, but in an alley on a planet that looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't remember the name. It was the same man as before, but now he wasn't killing a little girl before my eyes, but a woman. It didn't look like she was much older than me. Again, as last time, I wanted to scream to let her go. But she couldn't hear me. I am just an observer  
  
He cu her again, just below the cheek. A small straight cut. This time it was enough to stop struggling and it almost looked like she calmed down a bit.   
  
"What do you want from me," the woman said with a voice that was thick with emotion.  
  
"Isn't that obvious?" the man whispered in her ear, but loud enough for me to hear. "You're going to be my work of art."  
  
This man was sick, seriously sick. And I couldn't so anything than watch. I wanted more than anything to wake up.   
  
"If you want to be an artist, why not pick up a brush?" the woman said. It was a small attempt for a joke, but under the circumstance it didn't seem right.   
  
"Now there's no fun in painting, I think this is more original, don't you agree?" the man said in a voice that was as sweet as candy. It sent shivers down my spine. He had this look in his eyes; it was almost an innocent look. The woman started to cry this time and she screamed again.  
  
"Now, now, little lady. You can scream all you want, but no one will hear you, there's no one around to rescue you. Now stop screaming. It ruins the atmosphere.   
He kicked or fallen bag out of the way and pushed her onto the moist ground. "Do I have to cut you again to get you quiet?" he said and held the long silver knife before her eyes. She instantly stopped screaming.  
  
"Now for the next phase of the plan. He put the knife away and got another one from one of his pockets. This one was shorter than the one he put away and had a green handle.   
The artist colors, I thought. How sick. He looked at the blade for several long moments and before I had any time to react he slashed across the woman's belly. She screamed in surprise and pain. I was cold all over my body. I was unable to move. I wanted to but my body wouldn't listen to my commands.   
  
The man seemed to ignore her screams now and looked at the blade as blood dripped of it. The woman struggled to get away and it almost looked like he forgot she was there. But before she could get away he grasped her again and with one slash stopped all her screams.  
I wanted to scream but I couldn't. All I wanted to do was wake up from this nightmare. Even though I didn't want to I looked at the murdered again. He was standing over the body of the woman. He stared at it. The knife still in his hand. "You are a true work of art," he said. Then he turned and he looked directly at me. This was impossible. He couldn't see me, I thought. This is a dream, now wake up.   
  
He cocked his head. "I know you're there. Don't you remember me?"   
  
No, no, no. This wasn't possible. It couldn't be. Wake up Jaina, I screamed to myself. [/i]  
  
  
"Jaina, honey wake up," a voice from far away said. Then someone shook me and told me to wake of again. With a shock I woke up. I quickly took my surroundings in. I wasn't at the alley anymore. I was in my hotel room. I looked at who was holding me. Brown eyes were close to mine. "Dad," I mumbled.   
  
"Yeah it's me," he said. "You were having one nasty dream, honey."   
  
"The dream," I mumbled and it all came back to me again. I couldn't keep it in and started to cry. "He killed her," I said through my tears. "He killed her."  
He held me close in a tight embrace. "It's going to be okay, it's all going to be okay."  
  
"No it's not," I mumbled through my tears. "I can't stop it." I heard the door close and realized my dad hadn't been the only one in the room. But for now I had other things on my mind.  
  
  
  
[b] CHAPTER NINE [/b]  
  
  
I woke up when I heard someone knocking on my door. After my father had comforted me after waking up from another dream, I had fallen asleep again. I thought it was impossible to even think about sleep. I was scared I would have another dream, but none came. Though it wasn't the best sleep, I felt quite rested. The knocking continued. It could only be Kyp or my father. "Come in," I said. As soon as the tall Jedi Master stepped through the doorway I felt annoyed. I didn't know why. Suddenly I knew why.   
  
"You used the Force to get me asleep!" I cried. This was it. That, that… arrogant, idiotic low life. Now I knew why I'd fallen asleep again.  
  
He held up his hands as an act of defense. "Now, before you kill me, let me explain," He tried to sound normal, but I could see the grin on his face.  
  
"What is there to explain, you used the Force on me!"   
  
"Only because Han asked me too. You were quite upset. And though you shoulder wound is healing well, you know…" he started "You father thought it best if you slept some more."   
  
It was a reasonable explanation. Probably would have done the same thing in their situation. And I most likely wouldn't have minded if it hadn't been Kyp. But there was nothing I could do about it now. I would get even with him some day. "So why are you here now?" I asked  
  
"Well, two things." He started. "First, to tell you to yourself get ready. We're meeting Xilar within a standard hour and second, to ask you what that dream was about."   
When he saw I was about to protest he said; "And don't tell me it's none off my business, because I know it takes a lot to upset a Solo. And if I remember correctly, this isn't the first time you had a nightmare that upset you. So tell me what these nightmares are about, and I'm not leaving until you do!"  
  
I could see he made up his mind about this and knowing Durron a little bit I knew he was telling the truth. He wouldn't leave until I told him. And besides Uncle Luke or Aunt Mare were to far away to be of any help. I went to sit cross-legged on the bed. I motioned for him to take a seat in the chair next to the bed. "They are more than just dreams. These dreams come true." I began. "You remember that first nightmare I had, back when we were flying in?" He nodded "In that dream I saw a family get murdered. It was like I was in the same room, but I couldn't do anything to help them, I was just an observer. It was horrible…" I trailed of. "A couple of day later I heard about the murders on the holo news. It was the exact same family. I felt so guilty. I had known about it, but couldn't do anything to stop it."  
  
Kyp looked at me with a concerned face. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I wanted to, but I thought I could figure it out on my own. Then I got shot and I sort of pushed it back, thinking it was only one time. Thinking I would solve it after we get back, but…"  
  
"But then you got another dream," he finished for me.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Tell me what you saw," he asked  
  
I told him everything I saw in the dream. After that I gave him a description of the murderer. "The strangest thing is. It sounded almost like he knew me, but I don't know him," I looked at Kyp and saw his face had gone ashen. "Kyp? What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me with shocked eyes. "I think I know who's behind this," he said in a low voice.  
  
[b] CHAPTER TEN [/b]  
  
  
There was along silence between us. I finally broke it by saying; "You know, who's doing this? Who tell me! You have to tell me, we have to stop them!"  
  
Kyp was still staring at me with a blank expression on his face. I waved my hand before his eyes. "Hello, you still in there?"   
  
"It's not that easy," he finally said. "I don't exactly know them, it's just a story I came across years ago, when I was a slave in the mines of Kessel."  
  
"Well tell me anyway," I told him, not believing what I just heard.  
  
"While I was a slave there, there was this man, Kumar. He told stories just before we went to sleep. It was more a form of entertainment. I never thought they would be real." Kyp started. "One night he told this story a secret organization. This organization was believed to consist of members in the art of killing people. Not just killing, but making it a work of art for the galaxy to see. Part of that art was not getting caught."  
  
"How come no one ever heard of this organization?" I asked, cutting in.  
  
"They are very, very secretive. So far no one's even believed they exist. They are just a rumor, a bad time story. They don't even have a name, if they do only they know.  
But there's more. Kumar talked in his story of a prophecy…"  
  
"A prophecy?" I asked. I didn't like where this was going. Not one bit.  
  
"Yeah, a prophecy," Kyp continued. "It tells of one who'll be able to stop them perform their art. One who can see them and stop them. But he or she has to be careful not to become a work of art." He took a deep breath and looked at me hard.  
  
"And? I urged him to go on.   
  
"There's no more. This is all I know."  
  
"This is not good." I shook my head. "If I am that person, how can I stop them? I have no idea where they are. Or even how to stop that guy from killing the woman. And...and…"  
I started to panic. What if I couldn't stop them? Would I be having those dreams for the rest of my life? All kind of different thoughts went through my mind. I just couldn't stop them. I tried a Jedi calming technique, but it didn't seem to work.  
  
Someone seized my shoulders. I realized it was Kyp. "Jaina, look at me. We are going to figure this out."  
  
"I know, but I feel so helpless. I know this woman is going to be killed, and there's nothing I can do about it. I don't even know if she's still alive, or what her name is." I said. I was near tears again.  
  
"There's nothing you can do for her at the moment. But we have to start getting ready for that meeting with Xilar. You think you're up for it? I can always tell him you're not feeling well. After all you were shot."   
  
"No I'm coming. Just give me a few minutes to get ready,"  
  
He rubbed my back for a few moments and then left my room. Just before he left he turned and said; "It will be okay, you know,"  
  
I hate it when he gets all sweet on me, that makes me like him and I don't want to like Kyp Durron, I muttered to myself. It was a wry attempt to brighten my mood, but it didn't work. Better get ready then.  
  
  
[b] CHAPTER ELEVEN [/b]  
  
  
When we left it was dark and the streets were deserted. Or so they looked. Most of the population didn't dare to go out at this hour, with exception of those who visited the illegal gambling establishments. All the way down to Xilar's warehouse it was quiet. Nobody said anything. My father kept giving me these worried glances, but I ignored them. Now was not the time. I actually felt better after talking to Kyp. It was funny. How could a person feel better after talking to Kyp Durron? Of all people!  
It didn't take as long to get to the warehouse. But then again this time we were by speeder and not by foot. When we arrived I immediately got a sense something was not right. I couldn't get my hand on what it was, but I had a feeling this evening wouldn't end without trouble. I looked side wards to where Kyp and my father were walking and he frowned at me. He knew. That was comforting. He shifted his attention from my father to me by putting his arm around me. If we weren't in this situation I would have given him a piece of thoughts, but that wasn't possible now. "Keep your eyes open, something's not right," he whispered in my ear. "I know,"  
  
Graff didn't like the fact we were whispering, but didn't say anything. He came to a stop in front of the door he led me through this afternoon. Inside we could hear someone playing a flute. The sound was high and shrill, but in spite of that it sounded cheerful.  
Inside we could see some people dancing, playing various kind of gambling games or just sitting together talking and enjoying the music. Xilar was sitting at his usual place, on his throne, surrounded by his staff. He noticed us and a big fake smile appeared on his face. He motioned to Graff to bring us over. Before we walked over we stopped for a moment to observe the surroundings, but nothing seemed wrong to me. But I couldn't have been more wrong. The Force sent me warning signals shivering down my spine. All at once I knew what is was. I turned quickly on my heels to see a person with a mask flinging a long wooden spear in Xilar's direction.   
  
"Look out!" I screamed. I wanted to reach out with the Force to send the spear in another direction, but couldn't. They could never know we are Jedi. I started to run towards Xilar, but I would never make it in time. There was nothing I could do. Fearing for the worst I could only watch as the spear got closer and closer to its target. But as it was a fewer meters away from its target it suddenly stopped in mid air. A hand had grasped the spear out of the air. I realized it wasn't just any hand, it was Kyp's. I made a mental note to ask him about this talent later. For now we had to catch the person who did this. But my father was already on that. He snatched a blaster from one of the guards standing near him and aimed at the running figure. He fired to shots that send the figure stumbling over the rail, falling three stories down. The figure hit the ground with a sickening whack. Guards rushed over to where the figure had fallen. I closed my eyes for moment and just a Jedi calming technique to calm myself down; all the while thinking to myself I was trained for this. But nothing could prepare you for the sight of dead people. I glared over to where my father and Kyp where standing. Checking if they were all right. They were. My father still had the blaster in his hand and Kyp stared at me from under a lock of hair that had fallen in his face. Only after that I dared to look at Xilar. His face totally relaxed. The light bolt glowed.   
  
'This was a test!" I exclaimed, not able to contain myself. Dark clouds were gathering around me.  
  
"Yes, and you passed," he said with a smile that seemed so out of place to me. "You managed to kill one of my best soldiers."  
  
"Good for us then," I heard my father say.  
  
But Xilar's explanation wasn't good enough for me. "But what if we hadn't stopped that spear? I would have killed you!" I said in an angry voice.  
  
"Then it just wasn't meant to be," Xilar answered me in a nonchalant voice.  
  
Around us people went back to their business as if nothing had happened. "Now if you three come with me. I have a job for you to do." Xilar started walking toward the back of the room. Two guard following him. But I was still too mad to do anything. I guess Kyp noticed, because he came over and put his arm around me again and pushed me in the direction Xilar was heading. This time I didn't mind, it felt comfortable.   
  
We were now in a room that was slightly different than the one I was in earlier this day. I was more comfortable. I guess we were accepted. After we my father and Kyp were properly introduced Xilar had sent for drinks and I was now drinking a blue/green colored cocktail. Xilar sat in a chair opposite from us. He took a couple of sips from is black colored drink before he began explaining. "You see, what happened in there was just one half of the test. The other is coming now. Two of you will run some goods to me to Ord Mantell, while one of you will stay here with me as insurance."  
  
I didn't like this one bit, but I played along. "How do you know we won't swindle you after that?" I asked him.  
  
"I don't, that risk just comes with the job. And besides nobody double crosses me and live to tell the tale to his mates. But relax. I don't just hire anyone. From what I've seen and heard about you, you're good." He said with a smug smile.  
  
I just shrugged as an answer.   
  
"Now, which one of you will stay with me and have some fun?"  
  
Before I could even glance at the others, my father said; "I'll stay. I'm already beginning to like this place. This way I can catch up with my Sabbac. I haven't played that game in a while."   
  
"Lovely," Xilar exclaimed. "Then we'll go over to the docking bay to show you which ship you can use and then we'll go over the details. I have this neat ship prepared. It has all the latest gadgets.   
  
For a moment I thought I heard a child talking about his toys. Kyp and I got up and followed Xilar out of the room. Before I left I gave my father a last look. "Have fun," I said with a wink. "Don't spend it all in once."  
  
Han pretended to be hurt by my comment, "You know me!"  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of."   
  
[b] CHAPTER TWELVE [/b]  
  
  
There is always a catch. And boy was there a catch. A huge catch in this case and one I definitely didn't like. I knew it was all too easy. Getting Xilar to trust us, that is. The ship Xilar provided was indeed neat, but my enthusiasm was soon extinguished by the catch. Xilar provided us with a datapad which contained all information we needed to know. As soon as we were in hyperspace I read the message and it turned my blood to ice. I guess Xilar didn't trust us completely with his goods. Not even with my father as guarantee.   
To ensure we were to deliver the goods and return he had given one of us a virus. According to the message the virus was developed by an associate of his and was non detectable, not with standard medical equipment anyway. The virus was deadly within five days. Gee weren't that the amount of days to get to and from Ord Mantell and have time to deliver the goods. Boy that man was in for it when we returned. I'm going to make him regret the day his mother met his father.   
If we returned a little voice in my mind said. I felt could. If we returned indeed. I didn't even want to think about all the possible things that could go wrong so I turned my attention back to the message.   
It didn't say which one of us was the carrier, but as soon as we returned Xilar would provide the antidote. We were to contact him when we were home bound.   
  
Kyp, who was busy looking at some charts, must have felt my unease and turned his attention to me. "So what's in the message?"   
  
I shifted nervously in the pilot's chair, where else would I be? I really didn't want to tell him. "Um, you better read for yourself," I said and handed him the datapad.   
  
He eyed me suspiciously, but didn't say anything. I didn't need to. As soon as he was reading the message he turned as pale as a ghost. "Well, it can't get any worse than this," he finally said looking up from the datapad.  
  
"This isn't funny Kyp," I said annoyed. It was so typically Kyp to react this way.  
  
"Well it's true. We're in way too deep." It didn't take a genius to see he was as worried as I was; only he was trying to hide it by acting this way.  
  
"How come we didn't notice?" I said, thinking out loud. A thought was forming in my mind. We both hadn't noticed Xilar of one of his goons poisoning us. So they were either really, really good, or Xilar was bluffing. Xilar didn't know we are Jedi.   
  
"What are you saying?" Kyp asked confused  
  
I told him what I was thinking. He nodded thoughtfully. "Good thinking, but do you really think Xilar is bluffing? According to his profile, Xilar isn't the person for needless threats."  
  
We were quiet for several moments. Finally when I couldn't stand the silence any longer I said; "Well we can't sit around doing nothing. We need to find out what our cargo is and we need to make a good solid plan. We are going to beat this guy!" I knew I was only saying this to get my mind of things. I didn't want to think about my father trapped with that poor excuse for a Marekko pig. Kyp gave me a smug smile. "Why are we still sitting here?"  
  
"Let's go then!" I said  
  
"Let's go to the med bay first. I want to get some blood samples to send to the NRI. If there's a loony who can make viruses that are nearly undetectable they want to know about it," he said.   
  
  
[b] CHAPTER THIRTEEN [/b]  
  
  
As I suspected nothing showed up in the test results. All it told me I was healthy. No sign of a virus anywhere. It was the same with Kyp's results. So either Xilar was lying or this associate of his was good, really good. After that we went to check out the cargo. As it turned out the cargo consisted out of spice and an assortment of weapons. It was probably destined for a planet with a civil war raging. We made a list of it all to give to the NRI after the mission, so they could back track it to Xilar's supplier. I didn't know if it would help, but it made me feel a little less helpless. There was nothing we could do to stop this delivery. Not if we wanted to stop Xilar. We also checked the ship for listening devices, but found none.   
  
Having nothing better to do than hang out with Kyp, who was giving me the creeps with his silence, I went to my hut. And let me tell you, Xilar sure takes care of his employees, even if he's going to kill them if they don't return. It was a fairly large room with a fresher next to it. The room contained a soft bed on which I immediately fell down on.   
I didn't think I would sleep with all the recent events and not to mention the dreams, but apparently I was wrong, because it didn't take all to long for me to drift of.   
  
[i] But I wasn't going to get the good night's rest I was hoping for. I had the same dream as the night before. Again I witnessed him killing the same woman. Again I saw him looking at me, but this time the dream didn't end with me waking up. This time I saw him taking pictures of his 'artwork' and dragging her body to a nearby lake. I watched closely if there was something I recognized, but nothing looked familiar. The murderer wrapped the body in a spotless white sheet he got from a bag. He attached some stones to the body and dumped it in the lake. He didn't even show any signs of remorse. He looked at the lake for several moments and then turned and looked straight at me. There was a big know forming in my stomach. I wanted to walk away, but I was too frozen up to do anything. Okay, time to wake up now, I thought to myself, but nothing happened. The man was still walking steadily towards me. He was looking straight at me so I knew he knew I was there. That wasn't a comforting thought.   
  
"You know" he said, "Try and stop me."   
  
He grabbed me by my arms and pushed me against the nearby wall. I kicked him, but I kicked right through him! How's that possible?  
  
As if he guessed my thought he said; 'Dreams. All the things you can do in dreams. You and I are connected you know."  
  
I was frozen against the wall. I wasn't able to do anything. I tried to struggle my way out, but the guy was too strong. Not to mention every time I tried to kick or hit him, I went right trough like he was some ghost! Even the Force couldn't help me with this.  
  
I stopped struggling when he pulled out his knife. It was the same one he used to kill the woman. Now I was terrified. A guy was flashing his knife at me and there was nothing I could do. I couldn't even wake up!  
  
"I could kill you right now, if I want to," he said, pushing me against the wall in such a manner it rattled my teeth.  
  
"What's stopping you?" I said, surprised I could find my voice.  
  
His laugh sent shivers down my spine. "It wouldn't be fun to end the game when it's just started, now would it?"  
  
I glared at him. That man was crazy. "Well, if I'm to play this game, the least you can do is giving me your name."  
  
"No, no, no Jaina, I'm not going to make it that easy for you." At my surprised look he said; "Don't think I wouldn't recognize the daughter of the former Chief of State."  
He put the knife at my throat, just below my left ear. Unconsciously I held my breath.  
  
"Have sweet dreams my sweet," he said. And before I could even react he gave me a small cut where his knife had been. [/i]  
  
I yelped out in pain and realized at the same moment was awake and having a deejay-vu.   
I was staring in the worried eyes Kyp, who now held me by my arms. I stared at him shocked. Unable to say or do anything. I didn't even realize Kyp was talking to me until he shook me slightly. "What?" I asked  
  
He was planning to say something when he noticed I was bleeding. "Jaina, you're bleeding!" he exclaimed. His eyes flashed several times from the wound to my eyes, before he took a piece of cloth and held it against the wound.   
  
Before I could even protest he lifted me up in his arms and carried me towards the med bay. Any other time I would have protested, but for now I was still too shocked by what happened.  
In the med bay Kyp cleaned the wound and put a bacta patch on it. All the time we were both quiet.   
  
"What happened?" Kyp finally asked. "You had another dream, I figured that much, but how did you get the cut?"  
  
I shook my head. "He cut me in the dream. It was awful. I saw him kill the woman all over and then get rid of her body. He knows. He knows I can see everything. He can hurt me, but I can't even touch him. And he knows who I am!" I couldn't stop trembling.  
  
Kyp stared at me shocked. "Oh, Jaina…" he said.  
  
Then I couldn't contain myself any longer and I burst out in tears. Kyp responded by wrapping his arms around me and he held me close. I buried my head in his chest and sobbed silently. Kyp held me until I stopped crying.   
  
"We're going to figure this out, you," he whispered.  
  
I looked up and just nodded. "The game's not over yet," I said.  
  
Suddenly I realized Kyp was still holding me close and I didn't even mind, in fact I felt safe in his arms.   
  
I was still looking up at him when I said; "Thanks."  
  
"For what? He asked surprised  
  
"For just being here," I told him  
  
He smiled and caressed my cheek with his thumb. "Anytime."  
As if he suddenly realized what he was doing he pulled back. "Let's get something to drink," he said and took my arm and led me out of the med bay.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[b] CHAPTER FOURTEEN [/b]  
  
  
It was a couple of hours later since we left the med bay. We sat in the rec room of the ship which was provided with all the comforts needed for a long hyperspace jump. Kyp and I spent most of the time talking about everything and nothing, all the time avoiding the subject of sleeping. After what I'd gone through the last time, the last thing on my mind was sleep. But I knew I had to sleep at some point, but for now I could do without. I'll cross that bridge once I get to it. Only Kyp didn't think about it that way.  
  
"Jaina," he said while pouring a green colored juice, "you have sleep sometime."  
  
I froze. That was the last thing I wanted to talk about. "I know, but I don't want too" I whispered.  
  
"I know, but you need sleep. I can help you, if you want too."   
  
Suddenly I got mad. Who was he to tell me what to do? Only I knew what was best for me. No need for him to decide what to do. I didn't want his help. I could figure this out on my own. I don't know why I suddenly felt this way. Five minutes ago everything had been fine, but now all I wanted was to be alone. I got up and murmured; "I don't need your help. I can do this on my own."  
  
Just as was exiting the rec room, his hand gripped my arm. My whole body felt cold except where he gripped my arm. "No you can't," he said. "Do I need to remind you?" He pointed at the cut just below my ear. Thanks to the bacta patch I felt no pain, but I knew it was there.   
  
I stared at him mad. "No you don't need to remind me Kyp Durron," I exclaimed. Don't you think I know? Don't you think I'm not reminded of it every second?" I breathed in, trying to calm myself, but I was to upset to be calm. If only Uncle Luke could see me now. I would get a lecture from here to Coruscant and back about Jedi and patience.   
"Don't you think I feel helpless enough? A woman is going to be murdered, or for all I know already is murdered. And there is nothing I can do about it. Not a thing. If I didn't know what helpless was, I know it now." I yelled at him.  
  
Part of me felt guilty about it, but I was also relieved. I took another deep breath. "Sorry," I said.   
  
But instead of being mad, Kyp laughed at me. I looked at him stuck dumb. "Huh?" I managed to say. I was lost now. How could he be not mad?   
  
He just shook his head and said; "Now, was that so heard?"  
  
I still looked at him stuck dumb. "Apparently not,"   
  
Suddenly I understood. Men! UGH! "You," I said. "You just did that to get me mad so I would tell you how I felt!"  
  
He looked at me with me with that smug smile of his. It actually made him look good. Wait! I scolded myself, did I just say Kyp Durron looked good. Oh this night couldn't possibly get any worse than this!   
  
"You…" I started. I couldn't find the right words for what I was feeling. "You…"  
But before I could finish the sentence, or before I could even comprehend what was happening, his lips were on mine. The kiss was slow and sweet at first, but as Kyp put his arms around me and I felt my hand sliding around his neck, it grew more passionate. I realized I didn't mind kissing Kyp Durron. But suddenly I got to my senses. Hello, this is Kyp Durron you're kissing… I pulled back and looked at him for a second and then slapped him in the face.   
  
"You," I whispered. But as I turned on my heel to storm out of the place, I realized I really didn't mind, that I actually liked Kyp. Just as the one Kyp he had given me after I was shot. I hadn't minded that either. So I turned around and kissed him hard on the lips. I probably surprised him, because it took a few seconds for him to respond, but the he kissed me back, with equal passion.  
  
"Women…" He murmured in between kisses.  
  
  
  
[b] CHAPTER FIFTEEN [/b]  
  
  
I awoke with a start but not because I had another dream, but because something felt wrong. Smiling I looked at Kyp who was still sleeping soundly beside me. Oh, don't worry, nothing happened, but I did sleep as a Nubian boros during hibernation. I had Kyp to thank for that. After our mouth-to-mouth session, which lasted almost forever, he'd used the Force to help me sleep. But now I'd awoken with a start with a feeling of unease. I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't get my finger on what it was. So I got up, quietly so not to wake up Kyp, and walked to control room to check on some sensors. But as I checked all the sensors I found nothing wrong. I checked ship over, but just as the sensors there was nothing wrong. Confused I settled down, crossed legged, in the middle of the engine room and let the Force flow through me. As I let my enhanced perception stretched over the ship and the surroundings, the Force was a calm ocean within me. I felt every inch of ship and the cold of space that surrounded the ship. But still I couldn't detect it what was wrong. I stayed in meditation for a while, it was calming. It settled things in my mind. And it helped me clear things out. Then I suddenly sensed movement coming from behind me. I smile crept on my face. "Hi, Kyp!" I said, keeping my eyes closed. He arms slid around me as he sat down on his knees behind me.   
  
"Hi there bright eyes," he whispered in my ear. "What are you doing in the engine room?"  
  
"Just meditating," I said to him. He gave me a questioning look. "Okay, I said, I had this feeling something was wrong, but I can't find out what is."  
  
"Something with the ship?" he asked.  
  
"No I checked and double checked everything, even with the Force I can't find anything wrong." I told him. But you only checked the ship and it's surroundings, not the people on it, a little voice in the back of my mind whispered. An uneasy feeling crept over me, and I felt cold. It was true. I thought my bad feeling had something to do with the ship, not...  
  
"Do you think it has anything to do with your dreams?" Kyp spoke up, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
  
"No, no," I said. "Just wait, I want to try something."  
  
He looked confused, but didn't say anything. I closed my eyes again, once again stretching out with the Force. This time I didn't focus on the ship, but on the people on it. Well on Kyp anyway. When I focused on Kyp, I came up with a wall of barriers. I was surprised they were there. But then again, I never turned any Force attention to Kyp, not like I'm doing now. When Kyp felt me reaching to him, he released some of the barriers. That made it easier, but I still wondered why he had so much barriers. Pushing the thought down for later, I reached deeper with the Force and found what I most feared.   
  
I stared at him perplexed. "Now you know," he said.   
  
"How long have you known?" I managed to say.  
  
"After I read the message, but I had a feeling something was wrong before that, only I didn't know what."  
  
I punched him in the shoulder. I didn't mean to, I just did. "Why didn't you tell me? I said, my voice slightly raised. "I could've -"  
  
He shook his head. "You could've done what, Jaina? There's nothing we can do except make it back in time. And if everything goes as planned we will. Besides, I didn't want to worry you. You already have enough on you're mind, with those dreams and all."  
  
"You should have told me anyway! It's so typical you to go and play the hero. We're in this together you know." I said while giving him a stern look. I couldn't help but think that last part had a double meaning.  
  
He gave me a semi-hurt look. "Me? Play the hero? When did I ever do that?"  
  
I rolled my eyes and got up. "Common, let's get out of here."  
  
For the first time I noticed Kyp was only wearing a pair of tight black pants. I thought of making a comment, but I let the thought go as he pulled me down again and lowered his lips to mine. It was a long passionate kiss. When we finally came up for air he whispered huskily, "I could get used to this."  
  
I chuckled. "Shut up and kiss me Durron."  
  
"Gladly..."  
  
  
[b] CHAPTER SIXTEEN [/b]  
  
  
Later that day I sat in the pilot's chair, getting ready to land at Ord Mantell. I followed the instructions Xilar had given me and directed the ship at the mentioned hangar bay. It was quiet at this part of Ord Mantell. It was a part where lots of 'business' was done.   
  
I looked at the empty co-pilot's chair and a jab of fear went through me. Kyp went to lie down over an hour ago. He said he wasn't feeling so well. He had looked a bit feverish. What feared me most was the fact he admitted he didn't feel well.   
I tried to convince myself everything would work out fine, that we would make it back in time, but I wasn't so sure.   
  
As I landed the ship, I saw several people of different species standing in the back of the hangar bay. A Sullustan male was dressed in fancy clothes, while the others were all dressed in dark blue jumpsuits. All but the fancy guy were carrying blaster rifles. I had a bad feeling about this.   
  
Before I got of the ship to meet them, I went to check on Kyp. His condition had worsened. I didn't need a medic to tell me he had a high fever. Deciding to let him sleep, I left. The only thing I could do right now was to get back to Xilar for the antidote as soon as possible.   
  
When I walked down the ramp the Sullustan male came over to great me. "I take it your partner isn't feeling well," he said.   
  
"No, he isn't," I said between clenched teeth. I had to use all my strength not to shoot the lowlife where he stood.   
  
"Don't worry. If the cargo is good then you're out of here in no time."   
  
"Yeah, get on with it then,"   
  
It took them two hours to unload and check the cargo. Luckily the Sullustan, who later introduced himself as Denra Illroka. Like I cared. I just wanted to blaze out of here as soon as I could. It took another hour to check the ship over, get clearance and lay in the jump back to the Wiralix system.   
  
As soon as the ship entered hyperspace I went to check up on Kyp. He was still in an uneasy sleep. I sat down next to him and put my hand on his forehead. He was hot, really hot. I didn't need to take his temperature to tell me this was dangerous. I didn't get it. This was only the end of the second day, we still had two days to go until we reached the Wiralix system and his fever was already this high. I went in search for some medicine, but found none that could help. Which I found strange. Shouldn't there be something as simple as a medicine against fever?   
  
Giving up on my search I returned to Kyp's room with some water and a plan. I didn't need any medicine to break a fever. Upon my arrival at his room, I saw he was awake. When he saw me he offered a weak smile. "I've had better days," he said.   
  
"I can see that. You look like a Rancor ate you and then spit you out again," I said and went sit down beside him.   
  
"I take that as a compliment. When are we going to arrive at Ord Mantell?" he asked   
  
"We're already on our way back. Everything went as planned. I got some pictures of the thugs to give to the NRI."   
  
He sat up straight, probably with the help of the Force and said, "Already? I must have been really out of it then, but you should have woken me up. What if anything went wrong?"   
  
"I can take care of myself Durron, and nothing went wrong so you have nothing to worry about. Now lie down, you're starting to look green."   
  
It looked like he considered protesting but decided against it and then lied down.   
  
"You know, what are we going to tell my father when we get back?" I asked. This had been bothering me ever since we kissed. If it was any one other than Kyp I wouldn't be thinking about this. But you had to consider, this was Kyp. People are gonna talk. Briefly an image of my father chasing Kyp with a blaster, flashed before my eyes. I grinned. That would be fun. Though my father wasn't the biggest problem, my brothers were. My father at least liked Kyp and they are friends, but Jacen and Anakin. Pfff that was a whole different story.   
  
When I got no answer I looked at him. He'd fallen asleep again. I smiled. He looked sweet when he slept. Even if he was feverish. Feeling a bit worn out I snuggled up beside him. I didn't want to sleep; afraid I would get another dream. But I decided I wasn't going to be scared anymore. I would deal with these dreams. I have no choice.   
  
However, before I went to sleep, I decided I had to do something about Kyp's fever. So I concentrated on the Force and on Kyp. I used the Force as a cool breeze to drive the heat away. Through the Force bond I could feel Kyp thanking me, though it was rather faintly. Then I drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
[b] CHAPTER SEVENTEEN [/b]  
  
  
I piloted the ship down to the planet. After the usual formularities I was told to dock the ship in the same docking bay as we left. I had never flown so fast in my live as I did now. I managed to find some shortcuts through hyperspace; therefore we arrived almost a day sooner. Though Kyp was getting worse, he wasn't in life's danger. Though he would be if he didn't get the antidote soon. Just before we arrived I'd let Xilar know we would be arriving sooner. I had to do everything to keep myself from biting his head of through the com system.  
  
As I set the ship down I could see Xilar and Graf and some of his guards standing in the docking bay. Xilar looked as annoying as he always did. My anger flared up. [i] Anger is from the darkside [/i] I reminded myself. I calmed myself down and let Kyp now through the Force we were back. I responded, though it was a weak response. Ever since I had used the Force to bring down Kyp's fever, our Force bond had strengthened considerably.  
  
As I walked down the ramp, Xilar walled towards me. "I see you came back," he said with a grin.   
  
If looks could kill he would probably drop dead on the spot. "The antidote, now," I said in an even tone.  
  
"I'm a man of my word," he said and motioned for a medic standing beside him to enter the ship and give Kyp the antidote.  
  
"No," I began; "You're of a sort that gives that sort a bad name."  
  
"The young lady has a sense of humor," he said to everyone in the docking bay, but looked at me while he spoke the words. His look reminded me I had a mission to carry out, and not my personal agenda. So I forced a smile on my face and said between clenched teeth, "Where's Garad?"  
  
"Oh, yes. He's at your new accommodations. When your fiancée is feeling better, I'll arrange for you two to be brought to him."  
  
I only nodded.  
  
Xilar continued, "I trust everything went without trouble?"  
  
I nodded again.   
  
"Alright. I'll arrange Graf to pick you up tomorrow to debrief. For now I let you stay with your fiancée." He turned and walked away, his guards following him. Just before he left the docking bay, he turned around. "You did well," he said, "As I suspected you would." Then he left.  
  
I was left alone and walked back into the ship to see how Kyp was doing. When I walked into his room I saw the medic cleaning up his stuff. He gave me one look and said, "The antidote will work in the hour, he'll be fine." Then he left. Once again I was left alone, this time with Kyp. I sat down beside the bed and stroked his hair. I looked calmer, more peaceful now. I thought back to the first time I had woken up after a nightmare. Kyp had been there to comfort me, even though I didn't want him too at the time.   
  
He awoke when I stroked his hair and gave me a slight smile. I reached out with the Force and checked him over. I could feel the virus leaving his body. I smiled back at him. "You'll be fine," I said to him. His hand touched my face and then he pulled me down and kissed me gently. "Thanks to you," he whispered. Then he kissed me again.  
  
I don't know how long we'd been kissing before I realized my father was in the same room as we were. We pulled a part with a start. "Dad -" I gasped.  
  
My father gave us that famous smile of his, and then said, "You two take this fiancée thing way too serious."  
  
I tried to say anything, but I couldn't find the words. I felt my face burning.  
Kyp wisely kept his mouth shut.  
  
I was still looking stunned at my father. He only said, "It's about time." and then left the room.  
  
I turned my gaze on Kyp again. He was grinning like a mad man. I shrugged and got back to business.  
  
  
[b] CHAPTER EIGHTEEN [/b]  
  
I let out a long sigh and fell down on the bed. I stared at the ceiling as if I expected to find all the answers written there. I would be nice, but it was never going to happen. I'd never ever felt as tired as I was at this moment. Though I was tired I never felt better than now. Several months had gone by and no dream. I actually dared to sleep when I was tired. And tired I was a lot. Xilar definitely knew how to make people work. We were now part of his actual staff. My father mostly worked security while Kyp and I smuggled goods for him, mostly to Ord Mantell. Every time we went out we made a list of the goods and sent it to the NRI.   
  
We even had a meeting with an undercover agent. At first we hadn't agreed, it was too dangerous. Though Xilar trusted us now, I had a feeling he would never trust us completely. The meeting went fine, unlike I expected, since it was in a public place. It was agreed we would act like we had unexpectedly run into an old friend, who happened to be the NRI agent. He came with new orders directly from Iella Antilles. Things with Xilar were getting too hot. He suspected something. We were to leave as soon as we felt unsafe. He also told us Xilar was found to smuggle slaves soon. He client on Kessel was asking for them and if we could get proof we were to arrest him on the spot. Easier said than done. Arrest him on the spot. Yeah, right, we would go home in body bags. But Xilar let nothing show and we couldn't find out who was going to transfer the slaves.   
  
After the meeting we had a huge discussion. On the topic if we should stay or not. I said no matter what was going to happen, I would stay to finish. Kyp had given me a dubious look. I knew what he was thinking. With the dreams and all. But I'd made my decision; I wasn't going to leave unless it was with Xilar in stun cuffs. Finally we all agreed to stay. Kyp and I had made several runs after that, but none of the smuggle ware were breathing.   
  
Still, everything was going perfect. Almost too perfect, I thought. Even my relationship with Kyp. It helped my father agreed with the relationship. Now only if the rest of my family would react like that. I knew Jacen suspected something. It was the feelings that made him suspicious. Through our Force bond, that had been there before we were born, I cold almost hear him asking questions. I wondered if he would accept it just as easy as dad, probably not. Anakin wasn't that hard. Though he would never actually admit it out loud, he liked Kyp, but would he approve of this? And then there was mom, and my uncle and aunt. Oh no! I suddenly thought, Aunt Mara! She doesn't like Kyp at all. Now there was a problem. I thought about it for several more minutes and decided to talk with Kyp about it. He was most likely in the other room. Though my father approved of the relationship, he didn't approve of Kyp sleeping in my room, or even being long periods of time in my room.  
  
Just as I was leaving my room, my private comlink beeped. That could only mean Xilar wanted to talk to us. I sighed; we had just returned from another run, he couldn't sent us on another! "Diara here," I answered the comlink.   
  
"I know who I'm calling, Diara and you know who I am," the harsh reply from Xilar came. Someone was so not in a good mood.  
"I need you over here, stat. I have an important run for you to make and at the moment you are the only one on my staff I trust," Xilar said "And remember only you, no one else."  
  
My heart missed a beat, this could be it. "Important how? We just returned," I said in return. I didn't want to seem too eager.  
  
"Important, Important. Just get over here," Xilar answered and then turned of his comlink.  
  
I smiled. Xilar was nervous, he was never nervous, so this was important. That could only mean they were moving the slaves. We could finally end this mission!  
Not so fast Solo, I said to myself. Maybe it isn't that all. I was kind of uneasy going alone, but it was worth it if I could go home. Besides I could warn Kyp through our Force bond to warn him. Content with my decision I took of.  
  
  
[b] CHAPTER NINETEEN [/b]  
  
  
When I let Kyp know, through out Force bond, what I was doing, he wasn't too happy. He let out a couple of words I don't dare to repeat. From what I understood, my father wasn't happy either. I would deal with that later. While walking towards Xilar's hide out, I'd made a plan, so I told Kyp to wait an hour and then follow me to the hangar bay, where I hoped the ship filled with slaves would be, and make some pictures as well a tape the scene. After that they would give me a signal so we could arrest the bunch. It was a solid plan, or so I thought.  
  
The first part all went well, Xilar and a couple of his guard led me towards a secret hangar bay. While walking he gave me instructions as well as a datapad with everything I needed to know. A couple of the guards would tag along to secure the slaves, to which Xilar regarded as living cargo. I had given Kyp mental images through the Force of where we were heading. I could feel his concern, which, at the same time, I found annoying as well as flattering.   
  
But the second part, well, I hadn't counted on a dozen or so guards securing the hangar bay and two dozen or so guards securing at least two hundred slaves who were cuffed in stun cuffs and chained to each other. Arresting Xilar here meant chaos. The guards were not the problem, we could take them easily, but the slaves, there were just too many of them. I couldn't guarantee their safety once the guards started shooting. And shooting they would do, without a doubt.  
So I had to think of a new plan, stat.   
  
I thought fast, while Xilar was talking too me. I hoped he didn't notice the absent look I must have had on my face. Suddenly it was clear what I should do.  
  
I opened my Force bond with Kyp again and let him know I changed the plan. He and my father would arrest Xilar after I had taken of with the slaves. I would take the guards securing the slaves, then circle back to the hangar bay.  
As I suspected Kyp wasn't happy with this either. [i] "That are a lot of guards," [/i] he said through the Force. [i] "Are you sure you can take them?" [/i]  
[i] "Am I a Solo?" [/i] I sent back. That caused him to laugh. [i] "Okay, I can take a hint, but be careful!" [/i] I rolled my eyes, what caused a strange look by Xilar.   
Everything played out fine, until I took off. After that all hell broke loose. I was taking the guards out one by one. Some by using the Force, some by an old fashioned right hook. But the guards soon became suspicious when the ship didn't go into Hyperspace. By the time they discovered some of the unconscious guards, I had taken out over half of them. This was good, because soon blasters were firing. And let me tell you, it isn't fun to be shot at. It was a good thing I had brought my lightsaber; otherwise, well you get the picture.  
  
I took me almost an hour to get rid of the guards. They weren't the smartest of beings, but they had a lot of firepower. Once I had cuffed the surviving once with cuff I got from stunned looking slaves I turned the ship off auto-pilot and headed back towards the hangar. Setting the ship down I saw my father waiting for me. All of the surviving guards were cuffed, just like I had done. "What took you so long?" he said with his famous smile. I didn't answer him. I was worried because I didn't see Kyp anywhere, but when my father saw my worried face he said, "Xilar escaped in the midst of chaos, the kid took of after him." That reassured me. I didn't want to reach out because that would only distract him, besides I would now if something happened.  
  
Mean while, we contacted the NRI, who were, much to our luck, not far off. They would be here within a standard hour to take them all into custody. Shortly after Kyp came back, empty handed I might add. He looked angry. I shot him a questioning look. "He took off in a ship on the other side of town," he said in reply to my look.  
  
"Okay, we'll inform the NRI," my father said. "Maybe they can catch him before he goes into hyperspace.  
  
He was just about to do so when the both saw the grin on my face.  
  
I won't ever forget their looks when I said smugly, "Oh, he won't get far."  
  
My father shook is head. "Why's that?"  
  
Kyp suddenly started laughing. He figured it out. "You could have told me before I ran a marathon through town."  
  
Now my father was really confused. "What in the galaxy are you talking about?"  
  
I didn't say anything but fished the long cable out of my bag and smiled.  
  
My father's eyes went wide. "Emperor's black bones," he said. "You sabotaged the hyperdrive." Then he laughed and pulled me into a hug. "That's my girl. Always has the last laugh!"  
  
  
[b] CHAPTER TWENTY [/b]  
  
  
I could feel their excitement and we weren't even their yet. But I was equaled excited to meeting my family there. Everyone was there; I sensed when I reached out. I instantly felt Jacen's presence brushing with mine. I could feel his excitement, but also his worry. I was reminded of the dreams again. Though I hadn't had a dream for some time now, I knew they weren't gone forever. But Jacen didn't know any of this. While we were on the mission I hadn't talked with any of my family, with the exception of my father off course. I wondered if my mom knew or Uncle Luke probably not. With the exception of Jacen and recently Kyp, I was very protective of my feelings. And I knew Jacen hadn't told them, he wouldn't do that, not until he at least talked to me about it.   
  
I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear or sense Kyp coming up behind me and sliding his arm around my waits. I was looking out the view port into space, but space is very boring, not much too see, so it didn't take a genius to figure out I was thinking and not enjoying the view. "What are you thinking about?" he whispered in my ear.  
  
"Us," I lied, because I didn't want to talk about the dreams and we hadn't talked about us having a relationship, if you could call it a relationship.   
  
"In what context," he whispered huskily as he began kissing my neck.  
  
"Hmmm…" I said with a smile on my face. If he didn't stop we would never talk about this. So gathering all my strength I moved out off his arms and turned around to face him. He had a semi-hurt look on his face. "What are we going to tell them?"  
  
"Who are them?" he said and moved forward to kiss me, but I backed away.  
"Cut it out Durron," I said. "I'm serious." He smiled. "The truth. Your father already knows. And no doubt Jacen is suspicious. He was right. I knew Jacen was suspecting something. "Alright then. We tell them after we land." This time I didn't protest when he hungrily covered my mouth with his.  
  
  
"Would you two love birds cut it out?" I heard my father say sometime later. "We're almost there." We had just come out of hyperspace. "We land in 30 minutes," he said before he left.  
  
"30 minutes," I said looking at Kyp. "30 minutes," he repeated. Then I pulled him down and kissed him again. "30 minutes is just fine," he muttered in between kisses.  
  
[b] CHAPTER TWENTY [/b]  
  
  
I was glad to be back, but at the same time it felt strange. We'd been gone for so long. But when I walked down the ramp and saw my family standing there, I realized how much I missed them. I had so much to tell them, but I didn't get the chance because Jacen gathered me in tight hug. "Jacen... air!" I managed. He loosened his grip, but didn't let go. I smiled against his chest. "We have to talk later," he said to me when he pulled back. I couldn't help but smile again. Good old Jacen. When I looked up at him I noticed the sheepish grin. I wanted to say something about it but didn't get the chance because Anakin pulled me in his arms and spun around. "I missed you sis!" he said.  
"Anakin," I shrieked, put me down! He complied and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I hugged the rest of my family and was swept into big hairy arms and played with little Ben. In all the commotion of hugs and greetings I'd forgotten about Kyp. When I looked around and saw he had left the docking bay. I also noticed Uncle Luke had left. I made a mental note to ask him about that later. For now I had to get ready for a huge dinner my mom had made to celebrate our return. Okay, so she hadn't made it, but it's a dinner. This was going to be another of those rare occasions when all of the family is together.  
  
On the way to the apartment I walked in between my brothers. I knew without a doubt that they were up to something. "So," Jacen started, putting his arm around my waist. He still had that sheepish grin on his face. "So," Anakin echoed stepping little closer to my side. I glanced around for a way out, but there was no escape. I don't think that would look very dignified. So all I could do was walk. They only acted this way when they wanted to know something and I had a pretty good idea what that was.  
"What's up with you and Durron," Jacen continued.   
  
I didn't look at them, because my expression would betray everything. Instead I looked ahead and said, "What do you mean?" That off course was the wrong answer. They are my brothers. Jacen is my twin. I can't a hide a thing from them, especially not from Jacen.   
  
"Oh, come on!" Anakin said, "You can't keep a secret from us. We're your brothers, remember?" How could I forget? Jacen tightened his grip around my waist. "Besides, we noticed the looks you and Durron gave each other when you walked down the ramp."  
He leaned closer and whispered in my ear; "We are twins, if you don't tell us now, or at least me, you know I'll figure it out. You are an open book to me."  
  
This was too much. I looked from one to another. They both had these evil brother grins on their faces. "So, what have you both been up to, while I was gone?" I said, trying to change the subject. That off course didn't work.  
  
"Uh uh," Anakin said, waving a finger in front of my face, "Don't change the subject and don't make me squeeze it out of you. You know I will.  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes. I wasn't planning on telling them now, but the apartment was a long walk and we weren't even half way. I had no choice. I sighed again. "So I like the guy, I don't know how that happened, but I do."  
  
"I knew it, I knew it," Anakin said, just a little too loud. I noticed Jacen just grinned at this victory. I knew he already knew about me and Kyp, he just wanted me to admit it to him.  
  
"Knew what?" My mom asked from behind us. We'd stopped and she looked from me to Anakin and then at Jacen. "Oh, probably about her and Durron," my father said.   
  
Oh no! How could he do this to me. We just got back for Force sake. I couldn't contain myself and shrieked, "Dad!" That prompted some laughs from my brothers. My father just shrugged.   
  
For the second time in a very short time I felt like running away, but again I decided against it, for the same reason. I dared to glance at my mom, Chewie, Mara and Luke, who had returned a few minutes ago. Not one said anything, they just looked stunned especially my mother. Chewie was the first to act, sort of. He let out a series of questioning roars and threw me up in his long wookie arms. I don't think he likes Kyp very much. "Chewie, put her down," I heard my father say; "Kyp is a nice guy." This caused Chewie to give my father a dangerous look. As he sat me down I saw my brothers laughing so hard they almost turned blue. My mom was still looking stunned as was Mara, but Luke erupted in a thunderous laugh. Mara elbowed him hard. "This isn't funny!" she said to him. My mom still hadn't said anything. I knew she didn't like Kyp, for what he'd done in the past. She looked at me, than gave a small shrug and said, "We'll talk about it later, for now dinner's getting cold." Then she took my father's arm and started walking again. This I realized wasn't good, but overall, it didn't go as bad as I suspected. After all, Mara hadn't killed me.   
  
  
The rest of the evening passed quietly. We didn't talk about Kyp. That would come later. I knew my mom would want to talk to me in private about him, but just as she planned to talk to me, Jacen led me to his room. I was just about to tell him it wasn't any of his business when he said, "It's isn't about Durron. This is about the fear I sensed with you on several occasions when you were away."  
  
Stang! I thought. I should have known. The careless Jacen of earlier that night was gone. In its place a serious Jacen was replaced. When he saw my hesitation he sighed. His eyes were fixed on mine. "Don't tell me it's none of my business, because it is. When something is scaring my sister, I want to know. Now tell me."  
  
And I did. I knew I couldn't keep this from him. I felt a relief wash over me as I told him the whole story. From the first frightening dream, to the cut I got below my ear.  
He listened quietly to my story and never interrupted. When I was finished he was quiet. Whatever it was he thought I was going to tell him, he never expected it to be something like this. For several moments he said nothing. The stillness was unnerving. Finally he spoke up after what seemed like hours.  
  
"I never heard of something like this before. You should talk to Uncle Luke about this. But don't worry, we'll figure this out," he said and pulled me in a brief hug.  
  
We talked for a while after that. It felt good to be home again. It was far past midnight when I returned to my own room to get some much needed sleep.   
  
  
  
[b] CHAPTER TWENTYONE [/b]  
  
  
[i] I knew instantly where I was. Almost instantly after I had fallen asleep I knew it. This was another dream. The surroundings were strange to me. I was in a living room. I looked around. It was neatly decorated. The glow from the one light that was on in the corner, combined with the open window, made the shadows on the walls move. I looked around and tried not to panic. The room was empty and the house was quiet. Just as I started to think no one was there I heard a muffled cry. I almost jumped sky high. It was coming from the hall way. I moved in that direction, calming myself as I walked. I was not going to let this guy get to me. As I walked into the hallway I saw a young woman crouched beside a closet. She was gripping a bat tightly and staring at a com set on the wall.   
"Don't worry," I whispered "I'm not going to let him hurt you." I knew she couldn't hear me, I didn't even know why I said it, but as the words left my mouth I knew I was sure. It was a promise. I wasn't going to see her dead, she would leave. I felt confidence flowing through my body.   
  
Then I heard another voice, a voice I knew all to well. "Where are you hiding little girl? You know you can't hide from me. I will find you wherever you go!" At first the he sounded sugar sweet, but the last words sounded as a snarl. I looked around; suspecting he would be standing somewhere, but I realized the voice came from the com set on the wall. He wasn't here yet, or was he?  
  
The woman let out a long, frightened moan, tears streaming down her face that was red from crying. The she got up, the bat falling on the ground and she ran through the living room into a bed room. I followed her, still filled with the confidence I that I wasn't going to let her die. As she got into bedroom she moved into a built-in closet, closing the door behind her. An uneasy feeling set upon me. It was wrong, she shouldn't be here.   
  
And I was right. I heard a scream coming from the closet. He was in the closet. He knew she was going to hide there and he hid there! The startling truth flashed like fire in my mind. With a loud bang the closet door fell to the ground, so did two people. . She struggled in his grip, trying to break free, but he was too strong. He had her pinned to the floor within the minute.   
  
At first I was frozen, I couldn't move, but then I remembered my promise. I wasn't going to see her die. I reached out, expecting the Force to be there, but it wasn't, and this was a dream. So instead I reached deep inside myself, finding the strength to break free and help the woman. As I reached deep inside myself a single sentence setting in my mind; only I was in control of my life! That included my dreams.   
  
And with that I lashed out and hit the man, the man that had scared me so much time and again, and my fist connected with his jaw, which broke on connection.  
Startled he fell backwards against the wall. His unfocused eyes set on mine for several seconds, and then he slid to the ground, out cold.  
  
Equally surprised was the young woman. She stared at her attacker and then looked around in the room, but off course saw nothing. It was a dream after all, a dream of something yet to come. But unlike the other dreams, I was in control, not him.   
She had to get out of here, and as if she read my mind she got up and ran towards the door, but she wasn't fast enough. Before I could react a hand reached out and gripped her ankle, causing her to fall down and hit her head on a nearby standing table. She was unconscious before she hit the ground.  
  
A helpless scream left my throat. I should have seen it, why didn't I?  
  
The man got up, and looked at me. You would suspect a man like that is mad. He is, but he doesn't look like it. He looks like your normal everyday kind of guy. A guy mothers want see marrying their daughters. "I see you found your power. "That's good." He said in the same sugar sweet voice.  
  
This guy made me sick. "I don't see what's so good about it. I'm not so helpless anymore. This time you're the one to get hurt." I said to him. My voice not betraying the fear I felt inside. What was I talking? The guy was two heads taller than me, not to mention two times heavier. Without the Force what was I going to do to him?   
Think Jaina, Think, I thought. You are a Jedi, Jedi are resourceful.   
  
As he walked towards me I looked around. My eyes set on a small candlestick. Slowly I walked towards it. It stood on a nightstand bedside the bed. The man lunged towards me and at once my hand gripped around the candlestick. First my hand went through it, but then I remembered what I said earlier, I'm in control with that the candlestick became solid and hit the man in the side of the head. This time when he hit the ground he was really unconscious and vanished from the dream. I realized I had been holding my breath and I released it slowly. "I'm in control," I whispered and with that, I too vanished from the dream and woke up in my room. [/i]  
  
I sat up, glad to be back in my own room and to be awake, when Jacen stormed in my room, closely followed by Anakin and my parents. Jacen looked at me, his gaze intently upon mine. Unlike Jacen, Anakin wasn't quiet. "What's wrong Jaya?" he asked. "I could feel your fear in the Force!"  
  
When I didn't answer Jacen said, "She had another dream." It wasn't a question or an answer, but a statement. I realized he'd been searching me with the Force to make sure I was alright.   
  
"Dreams?" my mother asked. "Could someone please explain what's going on?" She looked from me to Jacen and back again. Worry set on her face.  
  
Suddenly the room was too full and I had to get out of here. I grasped some clothed and squirmed past my family to the fresher across my room. In a flash I saw my mom following me, but Jacen stopped her. "I'll explain," I heard him say.  
  
I locked myself in the fresher, sitting down on the cold floor. I took in long steadying breaths, calming myself. Then I felt a reassuring presence brushing mine. Kyp! He knew I had another dream. Suddenly I knew where I wanted to be and what I should do.  
  
[b] CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO [/b]  
  
  
[i] The present [/i]  
  
I looked up from the holo recorder and stared at the window. Freedom. You learn to appreciate it when it's lost. I thought back to the moment I left the apartment. I realize now that was the moment my whole life changed. It was at that moment I made the biggest mistake of my life. I would give it all if I could change that moment.   
  
I pondered some more on my life when there was a loud bang on my cell door. I arched a brow to the looking like a bear guard that waggled into my cell. An uneasy feeling slowly crept up my back.  
  
"Your time is up Solo! Come with me," the guard said in a thunderous voice.   
  
I didn't say anything, but just let my cuff me roughly and take me to wherever it was he was going to take me. Only when we went into a corridor that wasn't familiar to me I asked where we were going. The guard looked at me angry and suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the back of neck and my lights went out…   
  
  
[i] The past [/i]  
  
I ran out the apartment on to the streets of Coruscant. The New Republic guard that stood in front of the building eyes me strange, but he didn't say anything. I ran into the direction of the hotel Kyp stayed in. He knew I was coming.  
  
When I was almost there, I stopped dead in my tracks. Was this really what I wanted? Run to someone every time I was scared? I used to be so independent. What happened? You fell in love dummy! A voice in my mind said. That was true.   
I walked slowly now. Thought after thought went through my mind. But one kept coming back. Would you put Kyp in danger? No off course not. The dreams were my problem, and mine alone. I got them and I'm going to deal with it. Only then I could go on with life.   
  
Unconsciously I'd been walking towards the hangar bay where my X-wing was docked. I had to do this. I had to this. I repeated it like a mantra to reassure myself.   
I quickly went through the procedures. When I stepped into the X-wing's cockpit my astromech, a blue R-2 unit, beeped a question. I looked at the comm. board. "WHERE ARE WE GOING?"   
  
"I don't know yet, archer," I said to the droid. It was true, I didn't know yet  
  
"WHICH COORDINATES SHOULD I LAY IN THEN?"   
  
I thought a while and then said, "Set course Elwood sector."  
  
Archer bleeped an acknowledgement and then kept still. I just pulled out when my eye caught a movement in the hangar bay. KYP! I realized he must have known what I was up to. But I couldn't back out know. I had made my decision. [i] I'm sorry! [/i] I sent to him, just before I left the ground.  
[i] Jaina, come back! We can figure this out together. You don't have to do this alone! [/i] said his voice in my mind  
  
[i] I'm sorry Kyp. I have to do this alone. Please don't come after me. I love you, I will always love you, you know that. [/i]  
  
[i] Jaina! P… [/i] It was the last thing I heard before I put my shields up and closed our bond. The next moment I hit Hyperspace.  
  
  
[i] The present [/i]   
  
When I awoke, I found myself in a strange cell. Everything ached and there was a huge bump on head. Where was I? And what was going to happen? Why would they put me in a new cell? Was I even in the same prison?  
I reached out with the Force, but as soon as I did that I realized that there was no Force here. I was completely Force blind. For a moment I started to panic. Had they Ysalamari here? Why was I Force blind? Then I calmed down. Panicking would not help me. I sat down on the small cot and stared ahead.  
  
Then a voice came into my mind. [i] Your quest is dangerous. There will be times when all hope seems lost. You must have faith. Believe in yourself. Your strength lies within. [/i]  
  
  
[b] CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE [/b]  
  
  
[i] The present [/i]  
  
I smiled. It was the voice of an elf I'd met not so long ago while searching for answers. He was the first to give some solid advice, though it had been in riddles an unwanted at the moment.   
  
When I reached Elwood, one of the engines of the X-wing gave out and I was forced to land on a planet called Mirwood. It is a planet inhabited by elves and humans. There are probably more beings dwelling under the ground. They rarely showed themselves to strangers.  
  
Hearing his voice again, even if it was in my mind, helped calm me. He came up to me while I was repairing my X-wing. He was tall and had long brown hair and deep green eyes. He was dressed in grey with a dark green cape around him. He didn't look old, but age can deceive you, especially with elves. He could be thousands of years old and wouldn't look the part.   
  
The mechanic who helped me later said it was rare for an elf to come to a human. It was usually the other way around, if it happened at all.  
  
He introduced himself Cheridhen and said he could help me. He told me I should turn back now, for the road ahead would be dangerous and my fate unknown. But if I was determined to go on, I should pay attention to the little things that reveal themselves in the light. Then he left.   
  
At the time I hadn't paid much attention to his counsel, but just before I went to sleep that night I remembered his words. So instead of sleeping, I meditated. And I found the answer to the riddle.  
  
I played the last dream I got back and forth in my mind. It hit me when I saw myself running through the living room. Above the light in the window you could see a tower! I knew that tower. It was the trademark of the city of Gangorn on the planet Falorn. The tower was famous because it was all that remained when the Empire raided the planet years ago. It was said the tower was built on a mystical place.  
  
Falorn wasn't far from here. I could be there in two days when I finish repairing the X-Wing. That wouldn't take very long if I started now. I gathered my things and checked out.  
  
Half way through the morning I finished the repairs. I asked a mechanic where I could find Cheridhen, but he didn't know. I wanted to thank him, but it didn't seem possible. But just as I was about to leave he appeared behind me. I almost jumped sky high. He was probably the first to succeed in startling a Jedi.  
  
I thanked him and he told me my quest is dangerous. That there will be times when all hope seems lost. That I should have faith, believe in myself. My strength lies within. He also gave a necklace with a small white crystal. When I wanted to thank him he had disappeared again.  
  
I almost seemed a coincidence that I remembered his words now. If only I had listened. But it was too late for that now.  
  
After I thought some more I fell asleep.  
  
  
[b] CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR [/b]  
  
  
[i] The past [/i]  
  
I took every short cut I knew to Falorn and it paid out. I got there in a day. It probably wasn't the wisest short cut, but I survived. I asked for landing clearance, it took some while, which was strange, but I got it.  
  
I tried to remember if I knew something about recent events in Gangorn, but nothing came up. I could always take a look in the local archives later. For now I needed to find the woman and her apartment. I had heard nothing on the holo new channels about a recent murder, the there's a big chance she's still alive. But it wasn't going to be easy to find her apartment, but I had the Force to guide me.   
  
  
I was right; it wasn't easy to find a person when you don't have a name. I spent almost a day in meditation before something came up. I remembered the dream and the number on the comm. system. It took some searching, but I got an address.   
I hurried to the apartment, all kind of thoughts flying through my mind. Would it end here? Would I catch him, or would I be killed? I didn't want to think about it, but it was possible. I had to work careful. I checked if I had my lightsaber and blaster with me. Thank the gods, they hung at my sides.   
I ran through the streets, hardly noticing all the different species and locals I passed. Finally I reached the building. I took some time to catch my breath and check out the surroundings. The building was very remote, near a river and surrounded by warehouses. I checked the address again; her apartment was on the 160th floor.   
I checked if I wasn't followed and then stepped into the turbo lift. As we passed floor by floor I found myself growing more nervous. Be calm, I thought.   
  
I walked towards her door. Her name was Glary Forarnd. She's 22 years old, no relatives. Works for the local news. She wasn't going to die. I wouldn't let him.  
  
I knocked on the door, but there was no answer, please let her be alive!  
When I knocked for the second time and there was no answer, I reached out with the Force and opened the door silently. She was exactly where she was in my dream. Crouched beside a closet in the hallway. She looked at me frightened.  
  
"Don't worry," I said, "I'm Jaina Solo, and I'm a Jedi Knight. I'm here to help you."  
  
I stretched out my hand and she let the bat fell and got up. "We have to get out of here, right now," I said to her in a soft but pleading voice. "It's not safe here."  
  
"But I have nowhere to go," she said.   
  
"You do now. Come on!"  
  
"No wait," she said. "I have to get some things, and my keys."   
  
"We can come back for them later," I said to her  
  
But before I could do anything she broke from my grip and ran into bedroom. "No!" I yelled. Come back!"  
  
I ran in after her, my hand on my lightsaber, but when I reached out with the Force I only felt her presence. I let her get some things and we quickly left the apartment. Thinking I was out of trouble I sighed in relief.  
  
But boy was I wrong. The trouble began as soon as we left the turbo lift. I recognized the signs of danger only when it was too late!  
  
When we got out of the lift there was a man standing in front of it. I recognized him the instant my eyes set on him. It was the man of my dreams, the murderer!  
His hand instantly went to his side, to draw his blaster, but I was faster. My blaster set on stun, I fired at him once, but my shot deflected by one of his own shots. By the impact we both fell to the ground. "Run!" I said to Glary! "Get help." She was pressed against the back wall of the turbo lift, but once she heard my voice she was all motion. The man wanted to get up and go after her, but I stopped him, by gripping his ankle and pulling him down. Then, with the help of the Force, shoved him in the other corner of the building.  
  
"You Jedi witch! You'll pay for that!" he screamed  
  
But I didn't listen. I ran out of the building, towards the river. I didn't need to Force to tell me he was following me. I ran as fast as I could. A blaster shot went right by my ear and I almost tripped. I need to find cover. Several more shots were fired, but this time I deflected them with my lightsaber. I fired some shots back, but running and shooting don't combine, because the next think I knew I felt myself falling over a loose stone and rolling into the purplish water of the river. I hit my head on something hard before I felt the cold water all around me. I tried to breathe but all I got was water. I was dizzy and felt myself falling deeper into the dark. It was so cold, so cold it almost froze my limbs. Couldn't move… Have to get out. That was my last thought before I slipped into the dark.  
  
  
[b] CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE [/b]  
  
  
I almost surrendered myself to the shadow. I knew this was the end. I couldn't move the water was so cold! Then, suddenly an invisible hand gripped me and pulled me to the surface. I saw the light coming nearer and then I was free of the dark cold water. I went into a coughing frenzy to get the water out of my lungs. All the while I was not sure who my rescuer was. I knew it wasn't me who used the Force. Oh no, what if..? I struggled to get out of the grip. "Calm down, Jaina, breathe!" a worried voice said. I know that voice! It belonged to Kyp!  
"Kyp..." I managed to say. Kyp! It rang in my mind. I told him not to come after me.  
  
After I was somewhat calmed down I looked up at him. Angry because he hadn't listened to me! "You," I said and punched him in the shoulder, "I told you now to follow me!" Then I fell into his arms and he pulled me close, stroking my hair and talking softly in words I could not understand.   
  
After a while we pulled apart, mainly because we could here sirens in the distance.   
"The man?" I asked, "Where is he?" I realized I'd forgotten all about him.   
Kyp shook his head, "I was to busy rescuing you, to check on him."  
He pointed to a spot behind me. "He's over there. I don't think he's alive."  
  
I got up and walked over to where his body was sprawled on the ground. Blood was a around him. Though I did not want to, I checked for a pulse. There was none. Part of me was relieved. He wouldn't be killing anymore, but part of me wanted answers. Who was he? Why did he commit these murders and why did I see them?  
  
When I looked around, something was not right, something was missing. Then it hit me. His blaster! It was not on the ground. When I searched his body it didn't came up. Was I wrong? Hadn't he been the one firing at me? If not then who had been?  
  
I turned to Kyp. "Have you seen something?"  
  
He looked at me and shook his head. "No, when I came here he was already on the ground, I didn't see anyone else, or a blaster for that matter. My main concern was getting you out of the water. I'm sorry I followed you. I wasn't planning on showing myself, but when I felt your fear… Sorry. But Jaina, none of that matters now. This is not a very nice planet, especially not towards the New Republic. When they find him here, and figure out there's no blaster they'll put you in prison for murder."  
  
I let his words sank in. There was no blaster, but I knew he'd been the one shooting. And where's Glary? Is she alright?   
  
Kyp shook me slightly and I snapped out of my thoughts. "Did you hear me? They'll put you in prison!" he said.  
  
"I know," I said in return. Did I really want to run? He'd been a murderer after all, but they didn't know that, and I couldn't prove it. Kyp was right. We needed to get out of here.  
  
"Let's go I said to him." That was all the encouragement he needed. He took my hand and together we ran. I wasn't sure if I did the right thing, by running, but I'll soon find out.  
  
  
[b] CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX [/b]  
  
  
I stared up at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. For several months now I had been afraid to sleep, but no I couldn't sleep. Images flashed before my eyes, I couldn't stop the flood. When we fled it seemed a good idea, but now… Now I think I should have stayed. Now they would find me guilty no matter what. I didn't stay to defend myself. I kept myself closed of from everyone, including Kyp. He'd been really sweet the past few days. But face it; I hadn't been myself since we fled Gangorn three days ago. We hadn't thought what to do.   
  
My thoughts were interrupted by Kyp entering my room. He had 'borrowed' this ship from the New Republic to come after me.   
  
"You should come and see this, Jaina," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
  
I didn't say anything just kept staring. I felt so responsible I got him involved in this mess. If he read my mind, I didn't know, but he said; "I make my own choices, just like you. We can't turn back now,"  
  
Finally I turned to look at him. "I know. It's not about that. Did I kill an unarmed man? Was he really the killer, or was it all in my mind and was he completely innocent?"  
  
"Jaina…"  
  
Suddenly I felt like not talking about it. "What did you want me to see?"  
  
He was visibly shocked by my sudden change, but recovered quickly. "It's all over the holo news. His name was Saraldor Faldix. He was the son of an important politician. His father has gathered a group of bounty hunters to track you down and to bring you back, alive or dead. Preferably dead. You mother and Master Skywalker have told them about the dreams, but they don't believe it. They almost make Saraldor a saint. They say you made those up to cover your tracks."  
  
I grew mad. "How could I kill them? And make them up, right. They just can't accept that their son Saraldor is a killer," Saraldor. Finally he murderer had a name.  
"How do they explain his presence in the apartment of Glary?"  
  
Kyp shrugged. "That are answers I cannot give you. Except to say politicians."  
  
I turned abruptly from Kyp. I needed to process this, to think about what to do next.  
"Jaina," Kyp said.   
  
"Please, leave me alone for a while. I need to think about this."  
  
"Brown eyes, you can't do this alone, let me in." His hand lightly caressed my cheek. "Let me in," he whispered softly lying down next to me and holding me close.  
  
It seemed right at the time, so I dropped all my shields and let him in. It didn't take long before we were one. He felt al my fears and troubles and I felt his. I also felt his love for me. At first it scared me. I never thought anyone could love me like that, but then it felt like a warm blanket wrapping all around me. It felt right.  
  
  
Suddenly we were pulled back to reality, when the ship shook violently. Alarms started to blare. I sat up dazed, before I realized it. "We're under attack!" I cried out."  
  
"To the cockpit, now" Kyp yelled  
  
Soon we were strapped in. I looked at the main board before me. Alarms were still blaring. Lights were flashing on and off. One read out shields were almost down. "I know, I know, now shut up!" I muttered under my breath.   
  
"My guess is one of the bounty hunters found us." Kyp said "We need to find some place to land; this ship is not going to hold much longer."  
  
Again the ship shook violently under another hit. I looked at the system. "There!" I yelled, pointing at a dark blue, grey planet. "Manos!" Kyp yelled.   
  
Several minutes later we were spiraling down to the surface of the planet. Nothing was working.  
  
"Hold on tight," I said to Kyp, "This is going to be a rough landing."  
  
I saw trees growing bigger and bigger. I managed to pull the ship up a bit before we hit the ground hard and everything faded away.  
  
  
[b] CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN [/b]  
  
  
I awoke because I vaguely heard someone talking to me in a calm, but urging voice. I felt like someone put glue all over me and I was stuck to a wall. Everything hurt, but most of all my head hurt. I tried to remember what happened to cause this pain, but nothing came to me except blackness. I still heard this voice, but I couldn't make out the words. I also felt a hand on my face. Then I fell back into the welcoming darkness.  
  
  
The second time I awoke, at least I think it was the second time; I could make out a light far away. There was silence. There was something wet, but also a warmth next to me. I tried to move, but that was a bad choice. A sharp stab of pain erupted in my head and I lay still after that. After a while the voice came back. This time I could vaguely make out some words, but not their meaning. All I knew was the voice calmed me. After that I fell back in the darkness again  
  
I awoke again, what seemed, century's later. This time when I awoke things were clearer. I could make out a low grey ceiling. It was a bit rock. I heard the cracking of a fire nearby. My head still hurt, but not as bad as before. Where was I? Why was I in a cave? What happened? I tried to remember, but all I got were flashes of things and people. The image that kept coming back was that of a man with dark hair and green eyes. Who was he? Who was I? Right I was Jaina… Jaina… Jaina Solo. Right. But who is that man? Kyp, his name is Kyp; it suddenly rang in my mind. Kyp Durron. And I loved him. Wait, I loved him? An image of me and Kyp flashed before me. Right I loved him. I think. But that still doesn't answer the question of where I am. I lay back for several moments relaxing, taking deep breaths, in and out.   
  
A crash! We were running. We were running from something and we crashed. Gods we crashed. Suddenly I panicked and sat up, causing a stab of pain in my head and neck. My whole body ached, but I had to know. "Kyp," I cried out. Where was he?  
  
I didn't have to wait long. A shadow came rushing into the cave. I wasn't all that sure it was Kyp, so I crawled backwards. I was in no position to defend myself.  
My vision became blurred because of my rash movements and I almost lost conscious again. I was panicking. I shouldn't be panicking. Calm down Solo.   
  
I was still crawling backwards when two hands gripped my shoulders softly. "Jaina," the voice said. "Calm down, honey. It's okay. It's me Kyp. It's okay, calm down.  
You're alright. You're safe."  
  
"Kyp," I said.   
  
"Yes," came the reply. His hand softly caressed my cheek and brushed the strands of hair from my face. "Come on; let's get you some fresh air." He picked me up and carried me outside of the cave. He set me down against the outside of the cave in front of the fire. He went back into the cave and got a blanket, which he draped over me and then knelt beside me. He put one hand on the side of my face and looked at me. His expression became focused. At first I was confused at what he was doing, but then I understood. His presence brushed with mine, and I could feel him checking me over. Only then I realized how severe my injuries had been and how close I came to death. I also felt his worry and fear.   
  
"I almost lost you," he said at last breaking the silence. I opened my eyes and looked him. Tears were in his eyes. "I came so close to losing you forever. I don't ever want to feel like that again. You hear me? Don't ever do that to me again!"  
  
I didn't know what to say, so I pulled him close to me, his head on my chest as he quietly cried. "You will never loose me," I whispered with my head on his.   
  
  
  
[b] CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT [/b]  
  
  
We sat like that for a while. After a while Kyp stopped crying. At that time I realized how much he loved me. I never thought that would be possible. I also realized how great his fear had been of losing me.   
  
"I love you Kyp,"  
  
He looked at me for several moments, and then a smile appeared on his face, like the sun after the rain, the he kissed me on the forehead. "I know. I love you too."  
  
He settled down next to me, and I snuggled closer. Enjoying his body warmth. "What happened? How did I get here?" I asked  
  
"You banged you head when we crashed. Hard, you've been unconscious for some days now. I carried you around. The bounty hunters who shot us down were on our trail. They still are. I couldn't leave you there, so I took you with me. But that's not important; we have to think of a way to get of this planet. We are on Manos you know. We won't find help here."   
  
  
And so we left our hiding place and hiked north, further the wilderness of Manos in.  
We always felt the presence of the bounty hunters following us. A couple of times I felt the presence Jacen and Anakin nearby. But I sensed they couldn't get closer. As to why I did not know. So we were on our own. I recovered more and more everyday. Kyp helped me whenever he could, but I noticed how he grew more tired everyday. This was wearing him out. He hadn't come completely unscratched out of the crash either. I got a sense that he had e few broken ribs and some wounds that were not healing well. I would never understand how he could have carried me that far without killing himself. No doubt with the help of the Force. But now he could hardly draw on the Force. He tried to hide it, but it was in his Force signature.  
  
As he tripped over a rock for the third time in less that an hour, I decided it was time to stop for the day. We would rest here. Kyp made a few attempts, but I wouldn't here any of them. We would rest here. We could both use the rest. He fell asleep as soon as he lay down.   
  
I set myself down on a large rock overlooking the valley below. Far down I could see little figures climbing up. This couldn't go on much longer. We had no idea what to do except keep running. There was no way of this planet. Not as long as these bounty hunters kept tracking us. The hard terrain was an advantage as much as it was a disadvantage. And I couldn't count on the help of my family. They couldn't get to me. The government of Manos wouldn't let them. If we keep this up it would kill us.   
  
I thought for a long time. I watched a beautiful sunset and a sunrise, before it started to rain. It rained a lot here, almost everyday. During this time, as Kyp slept, I made my decision.   
  
Kyp had asked me to wake him up in a few hours, but I let him sleep, he needed it. As I watched the figures below me grow bigger, I knew it was the right decision.  
  
After a while I laid down beside Kyp, his arm instinctively pulled me close and I slept also for a while.  
  
We woke up at the same time at the sound of voices not far away. I saw Kyp's face grow pale. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer he pulled our things together and pulled me towards the big rocks.   
  
"Kyp…"  
  
"Shsssh, be quiet.   
  
I looked from around the rock. The figures were only a few meters away. I could hear them talk about us. How we couldn't be far of. The voice was right.   
  
I stood, the rock still covering me. Then Kyp pulled me down again. He face was even paler if possible.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked  
  
"What I should have done before," I said to him. He shook his head in denial and pulled me closer to him.   
  
"You can't leave me. You can't, you promised!" he said. He almost sounded like a little boy. He looked the part too. Tears were streaming down his face now.  
  
I cupped his face in my hands and said; "I also told you I would never leave you. I'll come back to you. Promise me you get out of here. Look after my family." My voice was unsteady and I now cried too. "Be strong for me."  
  
He calmed down a bit, but still had my hand in an iron grip. The hunters were coming closer now. I wouldn't be long before they could hear us. "I love you," I said to him and kissed him gently on the lips. The kissed deepened for a moment and then I pulled away. He was still shaking his head when I showed myself before the bounty hunters. For a moment they were surprised then they took me with them, without a word. I could almost feel the distance growing between me Kyp.  
I knew at that time, it would be a long while before I would look into his green eyes again.  
  
  
  
[b] CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE [/b]  
  
  
From that point on I've been in prison. Until now I never regretted my decision, but since they put me in here surrounded by Ysalamari. Something inside me tells me that this is wrong. Very wrong.   
  
I stared at the cold grey wall and thought back. They had done everything according to the book, but the outcome was set from the beginning. I was guilty no matter what. My family did everything they could, off course. Kyp went beyond that. But it was no good. I still ended up in here. I knew that this would happen, but it didn't make it much easier for them, especially Kyp. Though I was allowed to have visitors I never received them. It would only make it much harder. Until now I could reach them through the Force for comfort when I got lonely. I wonder what they think now. Kyp must be going crazy. But deep down he must now I'm not dead. Tears stung in my eyes. It was painful, so I thought of something else. Thinking. That's all you can do in here, thinking.   
  
As a change I lay down and stared at the ceiling. I wondered when someone's going to tell me something.  
  
As if someone heard my call the door opened. Well opened is not the right word, it floated open. Then it hung still in the middle of the cell before it was slowly lowered to the ground. I was astonished at first, thinking my family had launched a rescue mission. But that thought vanished from my mind when three grey cloaked persons stepped into my cell. They were armed with bows and swords. It took me a moment before I realized who they were.  
  
"Cheridhen!" I exclaimed, before I covered my mouth with my hand.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
I was so confused and I had no idea what to ask. So I summoned it all up in one word. "Why?"  
  
"Questions are better kept for later. For now we have to get out of here. I beg you to trust me. If you stay here, you will eventually die before your quest is complete. And the galaxy will not benefit from that. Only you can turn the coming darkness," Cheridhen said.  
  
I wanted to protest at first. Saying I made my decision. But somehow his words sounded desperate, pleading. Thinking he must know what he was talking about I slowly nodded.   
  
"Good," he said. I saw something I could not explain in his eyes. I don't know what it was, but it made me clear things were not going to be easy. "One other thing, miss Solo. Please do not open yourself up to your family and friends. Keep your Force connection closed. I will explain it to you later, but it's for your benefit as well as theirs."  
  
Again I did not understand why, but I trusted him, so I did what he said. His explanation had better be good. I nodded again and with that we made our escape.   
  
In all the chaos that reigned in the prison, none of the guards noticed us in the crowed of people. Cheridhen had given me a cloak that matched his so the guards wouldn't recognize me. Everything went pretty well until we reached the transport bay. If he was worried Cheridhen and the two others didn't show it. They acted so calm, but I was ready to jump out of my skin.   
  
"I was afraid of this," Cheridhen said "We have to find an alternative route to make our escape by."  
  
His two companions hadn't said anything. I was almost wondering if they could actually speak. I knew that elves are a quiet folk, but their silence almost killed me. I was thinking of so many things it was like all my thought were having a party.  
  
Suddenly the sounds of footsteps were heard. "Uhm, whatever we're going to do, we have to do it fast," I said. If I'm to escape, I better do it good.  
  
Cheridhen looked at his companions for what seemed an eternity. It looked like they were deciding something. Then slowly they nodded. Turned to me and lowered the hood of his cloak. "Again I don't have much time to explain and you're going to have to trust me," he said.  
  
"Whatever gets us out of here," I replied. I looked around to see if the owners of those footsteps were rounding the corner. They weren't, but it wouldn't be long. While looking I noticed something else. Cheridhen's two companions were gone. I turned to look at Cheridhen, who grabbed my hand, and ask him where they'd gone. As I was about to everything around me went purple. My ears felt like someone was whistling in them. It felt like I was floating. I had never ever in my live felt so weird not even when Kyp kissed me and until then that was the weirdest experience of my live.  
  
As soon as it began it was over. I found myself standing in a clearing in a forest. I tried to look around but everything was spinning. I felt like I had been running in circles for about a century. I could vaguely make out Cheridhen and his companions. They were walking into the forest. Cheridhen motion for me to follow, but I was too dizzy to follow. When he saw I wasn't moving Cheridhen came walking towards me. He took my arm and led me over to a fallen tree where I could sit. "Me dizzy," was my reply at his questioning look.  
  
"Ah yes. I forget humans aren't used to this way of traveling. Breath in deeply and it will pass," he said.  
  
I took his advice and after several moments I felt somewhat better. Good enough to ash the question that was screaming in my mind. "What was that?" I asked him, looking at him puzzled.  
  
He returned the puzzled look, when suddenly the credit landed. "You mean the denrai? That's the way elves travel when we need to leave a place fast. Not many know the technique."  
  
"Great," I said "You could have warned me. That just set my whole existence upside down."  
  
He ignored my reply and took me by my arm again and led me into the forest.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked him, since he wasn't planning on telling me. I was grateful for him helping me, but this whole not talking thing was getting really annoying.  
  
"You ask too many questions, young Solo. But to answer your question, we are going to Morwyn." He said. And with that he fell back into silence once again.  
  
Morwyn, I thought. Now what would I find there?  
  
  
[b] CHAPTER THIRTY [/b]  
  
  
It turned out Morwyn wasn't a city or a place, but a person. I was so astonished that I couldn't get a word over my lips. What's with these people, excuse me elves. Why do they always have to talk in riddles? And every time I asked something, Cheridhen told me he would explain later. So finally I gave up. I could wait, I had nothing to loose.  
  
So now I was standing in front of Morwyn. Though she didn't look old, I got a feeling she was ancient. She wore a long light grey dress that was in contrast with her black hair. While I was looking at her I wondered if she could help me. I wanted nothing more to be like I was before the dreams started. More than everything I wanted to get back to Kyp. It was a mistake; I had made so many mistakes.   
  
It was sometime before Morwyn broke the silence. I wanted to ask so many questions, but it didn't feel right to be the fist one to speak. Great, Solo. What you got yourself into this time? I thought.  
  
"You're the one who gets the dreams?" Morwyn said. It wasn't a question, more like a statement.  
  
"Yes," I stumbled. "But I haven't had one in more than a month."  
  
Morwyn only nodded and then looked at me thoughtful. "Do you know where they came from?"  
  
"No, I don't. I just got them one day. I thought it was a nightmare, but I saw the girl who I saw being murdered on the holonews. My friend told me of a prophecy, is it true?"  
  
Morwyn didn't look surprised when I told her about the prophecy, which meant she knew more of it. She also didn't look surprised that I already knew. "You have a very smart friend. I don't need to tell you that you are that person, the one who's going to stop them murdering innocents?" Now I was even more confused. I thought that now I caught the murderer it would all end. Stupid naïve me. There's always one to take his place. When Morwyn saw my questioning look she continued. "They will never stop unless their leader is stopped. Not even we now who he or she is. Only that is one who has no soul. You were given this gift to help the innocents. And it was given to you for a reason. You'll find that out."  
  
This was all very nice, but this gift was not a gift I wanted in the first place. So there better be a very good reason for it. "How are you all involved?" I said gesturing at the elves that stood behind me.  
  
"We don't know exactly. We do know there's a darkness coming upon this galaxy and that it's somehow related to you and the murderers." It was Cheridhen who answered. That didn't help much, noticed that and continued. "We know a lot of what happens in this galaxy. Only we do not interfere with these matters unless we really have to. It brought us only trouble. But we consider it an honor to help you, young Solo."   
  
It made sense. Not many people knew of there existence. But I still needed to know more. "You asked me to keep closed of from my family and from the Force. Why? Why can't my family know I'm still alive? And what are these band of murderers called? And…" I wanted to know so much, but Cheridhen stopped me.  
  
"One question at a time, young Solo." I whish he would stop calling me that. "They are so secretive that they don't have a name. They don't even know the names of their companions; they each have a code name. However they do know all about you and your family and friends. They now think you are dead. The father of Saraldor Faldix took out a hit on you. As far as they and the rest of the galaxy are concerned you are dead. You were waiting in that cell to be taken to the leader of that band to be executed. If you reveal yourself to be alive your family would be in great danger. Even Jedi have soft spots. They will be killed. That's why you have to keep yourself hidden."   
  
  
Later that night I was lying on a small cot and looked at the twin moons outside. It all made sense. I would never put my family in danger. But that didn't take away the fact that it still hurt. A part of me would always be longing for them. I promised myself that I would one day return to them. No matter how long it would take. I made a promise and I intend to stick to that promise. One day I would return. 


End file.
